Combat des élites
by WoR
Summary: La deuxième rébellion du geai moqueur a échouée, et cent vingt-cinq ans plus tard, le Capitole célèbre la huitième Expiation des Hunger Games. "Les Jeux ont commencé... Et quand il est question de vie ou de mort, tout est permis." Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Rated T pour langage et violence.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : L'univers des Hunger Games appartient entièrement à Suzanne Collins _(j'avais écris JK Rolling... et je suis libraire... la honte !)_ et je la maudis tous les jours d'avoir écrit une telle trilogie avant moi.

* * *

 _*long silence incertain*_

...Bonjour à tous ?

Ça doit bien faire un bon six mois depuis que j'ai posté pour la dernière fois... Et voilà que je me pointe avec une nouvelle fic alors que je n'ai pas fini mes trois dernières... je saaaais, je suis une horrible personne. T^T Mais voilà. En six mois, ma vie a basculé de toutes sortes de façon absolument surprenantes et... pas franchement agréables. Sans vouloir m'étaler. Pour arriver à survivre à cela, je me suis remise à l'écriture, et cette fic est ce qui m'est venue.

Donc pour mes anciens lecteurs (s'il m'en reste o_o), je suis réellement navrée d'avoir laissé tomber toutes ces fics. Pour les nouveaux, ben... Vous vous en foutez probablement, XD.

Tout d'abord, cette histoire sera un 24 PDV très similaire de format à Survivre, pour ceux qui ont lu. À part pour deux des tributs, tous les autres personnages ont été créés exclusivement par moi. Le prologue place déjà assez bien le contexte de la fic, mais j'aimerais juste clarifier que Katniss a bien fait sa rébellion... Et qu'ici, elle a lamentablement échoué. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à faire évoluer chacun des districts et j'y ai ajouté quelques complots politiques, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à demander.

Je tiens aussi à spécifier que je n'ai pas vu les films HG (omg, je sais, quelle honte ! Mais j'ai tellement aimé les films, j'ai pas osé tenter les films.) Du coup, je base entièrement l'univers de ma fic sur les livres. S'il y a des éléments qui changent dans les films (et je sais qu'il y en a), je ne les prends pas en compte ici. Donc si vous n'avez vu que les films et pas lu les livres... Possibles que certains passages ne correspondent pas à ce que vous connaissez de l'univers HG. En plus, cette fic se déroule 125 ans plus tard que dans les livres donc... J'ai pris quelques libertés ! :3

J'espère donc que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire. Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire, autant négatif que positif. Je cherche toujours à m'améliorer, et FFnet est une merveilleuse plateforme pour cela. Ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir de recevoir vos feedbacks. Mais en toute sincérité, j'ai commencé cette fic simplement parce que j'avais besoin d'écrire, et je me suis dit dès le début que si je la postais, je me foutrais du nombre de reviews. Donc laissez-moi votre avis si vous en avez, et si vous n'avez rien à dire, ne dîtes rien, et c'est parfait ainsi. Peu importe que vous soyiez des lecteurs actifs ou silencieux, je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes ! :)

Dernier point... Je n'ai pas de correctrice, donc toutes les erreurs que vous trouverez m'appartiennent. Je me relis énormément, mais c'est sûr qu'il y en a qui m'échapperont... Sorry !

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

 **LE COMBAT DES ÉLITES**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kyr Warland, 14 ans, Haut Juge**

–Vous savez à quoi remonte mon plus vieux souvenir ?

L'homme secoue la tête négativement, les yeux fixés attentivement sur moi. Seule la légère trépidation de son index trahit son excitation. J'affiche un sourire amer et ramène mes genoux contre mon torse, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Je peux encore voir ce moment dans ma tête comme si c'était hier. Je sais qu'il ne disparaitra jamais de ma mémoire.

–J'avais trois ans. J'avais fait un cauchemar, et comme il est coutume pour les gamins de cet âge, j'ai voulu retrouver mes parents pour me faire réconforter. Je me suis approché à pas lent de leur chambre, mon lapin en peluche collé contre mon cœur battant. Aucun bruit ne venait de la pièce, mais la lumière filtrait par l'entrebâillement. Ayant peur de les déranger, j'ai d'abord jeté un coup d'œil. Et c'est là que je les ai vus. Mon père s'affaissant dans son fauteuil, des perles de sang au coin des lèvres. Et en face de lui, souriante et sereinement assise ; ma mère.

L'homme écarquille les yeux et le mouvement nerveux de son doigt s'arrête subitement.

–Bien sûr, je continue d'un ton calme, vous savez que cette conversation ne peut être répétée à personne. Si ma mère venait à savoir que vous connaissez son secret…

Il hoche la tête vivement puis secoue la tête et se redresse. Tant bien que mal, il tente de reprendre un air professionnel. Avec une petite toux, il me fait signe de continuer.

–Trois semaines plus tard, comme vous le savez parfaitement, elle a gagné les élections et est devenue la nouvelle présidente de Panem. La mort de mon père a été l'instrument de sa victoire. Encore maintenant, j'ignore s'il a pris le poison en pleine conscience de fait ou si ses dernières secondes ont été composées de la réalisation que la femme de sa vie l'avait trahi.

Je me lèche les lèvres, croisant mes bras autour de mes genoux.

–Pour un Capitole toujours un peu plus en débauche, l'arrivée au pouvoir de ma mère a été le remède parfait. L'épouse en deuil refusant de se remarier, la mère d'une famille de trois qu'elle élève sans l'aide d'aucun Muet… Son image de sainte lui a permis de gouverner notre nation d'une main de fer, la ramenant sur le droit chemin. Un peu plus et nous aurions eu droit à une troisième rébellion des districts, après cent vingt–cinq ans d'une paix tendue. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Je n'arrive même plus à suivre le nombre de biographie qui ont déjà été écrites en onze ans de règne.

Il hoche sagement la tête, comme hypnotisé par mes paroles.

–Tout ça pour dire, mes sentiments pour ma mère ont toujours été mitigés. Mon admiration pour ses accomplissements politiques, pour son sang-froid et son habileté à gérer toutes situations, s'est toujours battue contre ma haine de ses actes envers ma famille maintenant brisée, quoiqu'en apparence parfaite.

–Pourquoi parler de votre mère soudainement ? se risque enfin à s'enquérir l'homme. Vous avez toujours refusé de la mentionner dans nos sessions précédentes.

–Quelque chose s'est passé, il y a cinq jours.

–Quoi donc ? m'encourage-t-il avec un léger sourire.

–Elle a vu l'un de me sketchs d'arène par accident. Ou peut-être a-t-elle fouillé longuement pour le trouver, qui sait ? J'ai toujours été son favori, vous savez ? C'est pour ça que mon frère et ma sœur me détestent. Quoiqu'ils fassent, elle ne leur accorde pas un seul regard. Mais moi… elle doit toujours tout savoir sur moi, en tout temps.

–Et le sketch… ?

–Quand elle l'a vu, elle a décidé que de me nommer Haut Juge des Jeux de cette année.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre d'ahurissement quelques secondes, puis se referme aussi vite. Il croise les jambes, pianotant à nouveau des doigts.

–Je vois. Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

–J'imagine que ce devrait être un honneur. Haut Juge à seulement quatorze ans, et pour la huitième Expiation de surcroît. C'est du jamais vu, et bons nombres de gens seraient prêts à tout pour ce titre.

–Mais pas vous ?

–Oh, j'ai toujours eu envie d'être Haut Juge, ou du moins Juge. Mais le vouloir et réellement le faire est quelque peu différent, dis-je avec un petit rire. Et que ce soit ma mère qui m'y pousse me rend inconfortable.

–Pourquoi donc ?

–Je pense que c'est un test. Elle veut savoir si j'ai les aptitudes nécessaires afin de lui succéder.

–Lui succéder ?

–Comme prochain président, bien sûr.

Il déglutit, croisant les mains par-dessus ses genoux.

–Bien entendu, que son fils soit le Haut Juge des deux-centièmes Hunger Games est une bonne publicité. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle le fait alors que je suis encore si jeune. Ainsi, elle peut me modeler comme elle le souhaite, en même temps de me montrer les ficelles du métier. Et le sort des Hauts Juges qui ne sont pas à la hauteur n'est pas un secret. Donc si je ne suis pas du bon calibre, ou si elle distingue un quelconque signe que je ne lui serai pas loyal, elle aura une parfaite excuse pour m'exécuter. Parce que je suis le plus dangereux. Mon frère et ma sœur, ils sont immatures, insouciants. Mais pas moi. Je vois à travers son jeu.

–Avez-vous… peur ? Est-ce pour cela que vous éprouvez le besoin de m'en parler ? demande enfin l'homme après un long silence.

Je hausse les épaules, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

–Jouer le jeu de la politique, c'est facile. Être Haut Juge, c'est excitant. Mais tromper ma mère… cela me cause une légère inquiétude. J'aurais préféré encore quelques années de plus pour m'y préparer.

–Je… vois. Vous pensez donc que vous n'aurez aucun mal à être Haut Juge ?

Je souris, appuyant mon menton sur mes genoux.

–Le thème de cette Expiation m'a bien inspiré, dis-je d'un ton rêveur, me rappelant avec précision le moment où ma mère a déplié le papier jauni.

Toute simple, la règle spéciale de ces Jeux promet un spectacle phénoménal. Je la récite à nouveau mentalement, incapable de m'en lasser : « Aux deux-centièmes Hunger Games, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que se croire les plus forts n'assure pas la victoire, les tributs mâles et femelles de douze à dix-huit ans seront composés de leurs membres éligibles les plus talentueux. »

–Ce soir, je dois rencontrer les Juges qui composeront mon équipe afin de trouver le moyen le plus efficace de déterminer qui sont les tributs les plus talentueux des districts. J'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce que j'aimerais faire.

–Ah ?

Je me frotte les mains, excité d'enfin partager mon plan.

–Je vais trouver les douze talents ou caractéristiques - physiques ou mentales - qui servent le plus à un tribut dans l'arène. Et une fois par mois jusqu'aux Moissons, les jeunes éligibles pour ces Jeux participeront à une série de tests évaluant ces douze… habiletés, disons. Ensuite, il suffira de faire des moyennes en séparant les garçons et les filles. Le district et sexe ayant la moyenne la plus haute de telle habileté nous donnera notre tribut qui dans ce groupe aura eu le score le plus haut.

Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle et remarque le regard perdu de l'homme en face de moi.

–Bref, les détails du fonctionnement ne sont pas importants.

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire incertain. Après quelques secondes de silence, il fronce les sourcils et penche la tête.

–Mais s'il y a des évaluations tous les mois, n'y a-t-il pas risque de triche ? Après les premiers tests, les jeunes des districts sauront en quoi ceux-ci consistent et pourront se préparer conséquemment… S'ils ne veulent pas participer, ils pourront faire exprès d'avoir de mauvais scores…

–C'est pourquoi ils seront drogués, je réponds fièrement. Ils ne se souviendront de rien et ne pourront pas mentir ou cacher leurs habiletés. J'ai déjà contacté un homme se spécialisant dans ce domaine, il croit qu'il aura un prototype d'ici quelques jours.

–Vous avez pensé à tout, souffle-t-il, impressionné.

Je hausse les épaules à nouveau.

–Je suis le fils de ma mère, dis-je d'un ton désinvolte.

Et je vais lui prouver. Ces Jeux constitueront l'instrument de sa défaite, comme la mort de mon père a été l'instrument de sa victoire. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a appris qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne, sa famille en premier lieu.

Je souris et encourage l'homme en face de moi de prendre un peu plus de son café. Dans quelques heures, le poison sera répandu dans tout son système et il sera mort. Je n'aurai plus aucune faiblesse exploitable. Je serai nommé Haut Juge et le jeu du chat et de la souris pourra officiellement commencer entre ma mère et moi.

Ce combat des élites donnera naissance aux meilleurs Hunger Games jamais vus. Et la présidente de Panem ne comprendra jamais que cela enclenchera sa perte.


	2. District 1

Heeeello my dears :)

Premièrement, un grand merci pour vos généreuses reviews, ça fait super plaisir de voir que j'ai encore des lecteurs de la vieille époque (haha) et que ce prologue vous intéresse et vous donne envie de lire la suite :3

Guest : Merci de ta review, inconnu(e) ! J'aime beaucoup Kyr aussi ! Va savoir pourquoi, j'ai un fétiche pour l'âge 14 XD. (non, je suis pas un pervers, je le jure !) Mais bon, vu son âge, il ne restera pas parfait tout le long. J'aime bien mettre mes personnages dans des situations stressantes, et ça inclut le Haut Juge... mouahaha ! Contente que tu l'aimes bien !

Ensuite, concernant ces deux tributs. Pour ceux qui ont lu Châtiés, j'ai décidé de reprendre mon idée des romanis qui contrôlent le marché noir du district, donc ne vous étonnez pas d'y retrouver quelques similarités. Quant au tribut masculin… Est-ce que certains d'entre vous regardez The Walking Dead ? Parce que moi oui, et je suis une fan éperdue ! Du coup, quand j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic, j'ai eu envie de mettre Daryl dedans. Évidemment, vu qu'il est plus jeune, il n'est pas exactement le Daryl de la série et j'ai aussi changé son nom et quelques faits pour l'adapter à l'univers HG, mais… Voilà, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas ! ^^'

Bonne lecture, et on se revoit avec la prochaine Moisson dans 3 jours !

* * *

 **LE COMBAT DES ÉLITES**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _LA REBELLE ET LE MARTYR_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Weave Blackheat, 18 ans, District 1**

–Tu pouvais pas juste gagner, hein, papa ? _Mais non_ , fallait rendre les choses difficiles pour tout le monde. Fallait ruiner ma vie par ton incompétence. Évidemment.

Je laisse échapper un soupir dramatique et m'accroupie devant la tombe. Quelques bouquets de fleurs maintenant longuement mortes trainent autour de la pierre. Je les jette au loin avec une grimace.

–T'inquiète, je blague. C'est enfin ma dernière année, tu sais ? Espérons que je sois assez médiocre pour ne pas être choisie, hein ? Vu que je suis ta fille, ça devrait aller. Même si maman m'étranglerait en entendant ça. Je te jure, si j'étais pas l'héritière potentielle, elle m'aurait trucidée y'a longtemps. Je paris qu'elle en rêve toutes les nuits. Ha !

Me frottant les mains, je tire la langue à un vieillard agenouillé à quelques tombes de distance. Il détourne les yeux, les joues mouillées. Le cimetière est populaire le jour de la Moisson, on dirait. J'imagine que les familles viennent voir les victimes des Hunger Games. Après tout, peu importe à quel moment dans les Jeux on meurt, en réalité, la date d'exécution est le jour du tirage au sort. Et le district Un n'a pas été bien chanceux avec les gagnants. Ça fait quoi, oh, un bon dix ans depuis qu'on a eu un champion ? Et avant cela, nous n'en avions pas eu depuis plusieurs années aussi.

Pauvre nous, vraiment.

Mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, en fait. Pour moi du moins. La population du district est de plus en plus mécontente avec le Capitole car celui-ci accorde toutes sortes de traitements de faveurs au district Deux alors que celui-ci n'est même plus le champion des Hunger Games. Ça fait des jaloux ici. Et parce que nous ne gagnons plus les Jeux aussi souvent, certains quartiers se sont nettement appauvris. Ce dont mon grand-père raffole. Ça fait plus de ventes pour ma famille. Après tout, le marché noir fourmille quand les denrées se font rares.

–Weave ! chuchote bruyamment une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me relève, époussetant mes mains.

–Quoi, Ceran ? Qu'est-ce que mon _cher_ fiancé pourrait bien me vouloir en cette magnifique journée ?

–Tu sais, je suis au courant que tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est réciproque d'ailleurs. Pas besoin d'en rajouter toutes les trois secondes, répond-il d'une voix exaspérée.

–Mais je ne voudrais pas instiller le doute en toi ! Ce serait une terrible tragédie ! Une erreur magistrale ! Un comble sans fond !

Je me retourne, la main sur le cœur, et cligne des yeux abondamment. Il hausse les sourcils, croisant les bras. Au moins, il est attirant. Je pourrai toujours lui mettre un bâillon au lit. Assumant que je suive la loi suprême de mon grand-père. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt concernant ma vie maritale.

–Hu-huh. Ça faisait beaucoup de sens ça.

–Absolument.

–Timo veut te voir, annonce-t-il enfin, visiblement fatigué de notre échange.

–Merveilleux ! Dis-lui que je suis occupée à ne pas le voir !

Je lui envoie un baiser du bout des doigts et m'éloigne à grands pas. Passant à côté du vieillard de tout à l'heure, je me baisse pour lui passer un mouchoir en tissu. Il m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant et s'essuie les joues. Mes lèvres s'étirent à peine alors que je m'éloigne, glissant son portefeuille dans la poche de ma veste.

–Weave !

Ceran me rattrape alors que je passe les portes du cimetière, sa main entièrement recouverte de tatouages se refermant sur mon poignet.

–Tu peux pas continuer à lui désobéir comme ça, tu sais bien ce qu'il va t'arriver, me prévient-il avec un regard suppliant. Tu ne veux pas devenir une gadji. Tu sais que tu as besoin de la famille pour survivre, Weave.

–On verra bien, dis-je d'une voix grinçante, lui lançant un regard noir. En attendant, tu n'es que mon fiancé et je peux encore choisir de faire ce que bon me semble.

J'arrache mon bras de son emprise d'un coup sec et m'éloigne à nouveau, m'enfonçant dans les rues marchandes jusqu'à ce qu'il me perde de vue. Les vendeurs qui m'aperçoivent me saluent poliment, comme il leur est inculqué. Après tout, il faut toujours respecter la royauté romani, dans le district Un. Je donne un coup de pied à un caillou, dégoûtée.

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être née gadji, une étrangère. Pour n`avoir rien à voir avec ma famille de fous.

Je vole quelques portefeuilles de plus, question de m'entraîner, et en profite pour acheter une poignée de fruits. Une fois à la maison, je les dépose sur la table à manger et me laisse tomber sur une chaise.

–Prête pour la Moisson ? s'enquiert ma mère en s'asseyant en face de moi.

–Quoi, t'as pas remarqué ? Je me suis faite toute belle ! Comme une poupée !

–Heureusement que tu es naturellement jolie, soupire-t-elle. Même en salopette, tu arrives à faire bonne impression. Si seulement tu pouvais te porter volontaire... C'est ta dernière année, en plus.

–Je ne l'aurais pas fait même si j'avais pu ! Pas question que je meurs en martyr comme papa !

Mes bras se croisent malgré moi et je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège.

–-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Weave. Tu as été préparée pour cela toute ta vie. Tu dois devenir la matriarche des romanis, il n'y a personne d'autre.

–C'est exactement à cause de nos coutumes barbares qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi. Si les patriarches et matriarches potentiels ne devaient pas gagner les Hunger Games afin de pouvoir le devenir, peut-être qu'ils arrêteraient tous le mourir et que Timo pourrait enfin prendre sa retraite, hein ? D'après toi, ils faisaient comment pour hériter du rôle avant que les Hunger Games n'existent ?

–Ne parle pas ainsi de ton clan, Weave ! Comment oses-tu défier nos règles sacrées ainsi ?

–Tu sais, maman, tu devrais prier pour que je ne sois pas choisie à la Moisson, et pour que je ne gagne pas. Parce que si je deviens matriarche, les règles vont changer et personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

Elle se lève presque, les mains crispées sur les rebords de la table, mais finit par se laisser aller vers l'arrière. L'air fatiguée, elle se passe les mains sur le visage.

–Tu es encore jeune, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Les règles existent pour une raison. Nous vivons d'un équilibre précaire. Les romanis sont nécessaires à la survie du district et tous le savent. Mais nombres sont ceux qui aimeraient prendre notre place. Et qui sait ce qu'ils feraient comme horreurs avec notre pouvoir ?

–Bla, bla, bla. Tout ça, c'est juste parce que vous avez peur du changement, peur d'évoluer. Peur de réaliser que peut-être nos ancêtres avaient torts.

–Un jour, tu comprendras. En attendant… C'est l'heure de la Moisson. Prends-toi un fruit et allons-y.

Je lui fais une courbette moqueuse. Allons-y.

.

.

L'ambiance semble étrangement tendue sur la place centrale. Les parents serrent leurs enfants éligibles un peu plus fort qu'à l'habitude. Les Pacificateurs sont un peu plus stoïques et prêts à réagir au quart de tour que les autres années. Le fait est, il est possible que ce ne soit pas un carrière qui soit tribut. Personne ne peut se porter volontaire, et tous ignorent comment nous sommes évalués afin d'être choisis pour ces Jeux.

Un frisson me parcourt rien qu'au souvenir des jours d'évaluation. Le premier de chaque mois, ma mémoire a été complètement effacée. Douze journées ainsi perdues à mon esprit. J'ignore ce qu'ils m'ont faits, et ça me fait peur. Les capitoliens ont l'esprit tordu, tous le savent. Bien malgré moi, je m'imagine toutes sortes d'horreurs. Et je ne suis pas la seule, à entendre les rumeurs qui courent de bouche à oreille dans la populace.

Malgré tout, j'affiche une moue nonchalante, faisant un petit salut de la main à ma mère alors qu'elle s'éloigne pour rejoindre les rangs des spectateurs. J'arrive vite à l'enregistrement et glisse mon doigt dans le préleveur de sang sous l'attention soigneuse d'une capitolienne. Une lumière verte s'allume et elle hoche la tête, m'indiquant la section des dix-huit ans.

Je présente ma carte d'identité au Pacificateur et vais rejoindre les filles de mon âge. Je me place à l'arrière, appuyée contre le mur. Je peux sentir le regard des autres peser sur moi. Toutes savent que j'aurais été la volontaire, si j'en avais eu la possibilité. Et j'aurais à peine eu de compétition. Nous avons beaucoup moins de carrières qu'avant. Moins de gagnants donne moins d'enthousiasme.

Enfin, c'est ma famille qui veut que je me porte volontaire. La tradition de ma famille est bien connue. Après tout, nous y avons perdu tous mes oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines. Oh, il resterait bien les cousins et cousines éloignés, les enfants des frères et sœurs de mon grand-père, ainsi que leurs enfants à eux. Mais je suis la dernière descendante directe de notre lignée. Et chez les Romanis, le sang pur est le plus important.

Heureusement que nous faisons beaucoup de bébés.

–La Moisson va maintenant commencer. Veuillez-vous prendre place aussi vite que possible afin que tout puisse se dérouler dans l'ordre, intime notre hôte d'une voix sereine du haut de son podium. Merci bien.

Les conversations s'éteignent lentement alors que l'hymne de Panem retentit dans les haut-parleurs, annonçant le début de l'enregistrement du Capitole. Les jeunes autour de moi le regardent avec attention. Le côté fanatique de mon district par rapport aux Hunger Games me dégoûte profondément, parfois. Et dire qu'avant, c'était pire.

La vidéo se termine et je croise les bras, sentant la tension monter parmi les spectateurs et participants. L'hôte se place à l'avant de la scène afin de reprendre la parole.

–Bienvenue à tous, gens du district Un, à cette huitième Expiation des Hunger Games ! Et quelle journée magnifique pour une telle occasion, n'est-ce pas ? sourit l'homme d'une trentaine d'année en faisant un geste de la main vers le ciel entièrement bleu. Je suis votre hôte pour ces Jeux, Deshawn Huneycutt, et je nous souhaite à tous d'excellents Jeux ! Puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Il s'arrête quelques secondes, laissant la place aux applaudissements enthousiastes de la foule. Même si certains sont inquiets pour leurs enfants, il n'empêche que la Moisson est une journée célébrée dans notre district, si ce n'est, vénérée par certaines familles.

–Bien, bien. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses, n'est-ce pas ? Êtes-vous prêts ?

Un « oui » tonitruant retentit à travers les vagues de spectateurs, me faisant grimacer. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas vu la moitié de ma famille être exterminée dans les Jeux, je serais plus enthousiaste.

–J'ai dans mes mains deux enveloppes contenant les noms de nos chanceux tributs, continue Deshawn en agitant celles-ci. Les filles d'abord, comme toujours.

Il nous adresse un sourire étincelant et ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe pourpre, en sortant une feuille de la même couleur. Je croise et décroise les bras, me balançant sur mes talons. C'est le moment de vérité. Un silence de mort s'installe sur la place centrale alors qu'il déplie le papier, qu'il lit le nom, qu'il prend une longue inspiration, qu'il cligne des yeux, qu'il se penche légèrement vers l'avant…

–Et l'heureuse élue, l'élite, la crème de la crème du district Un... Weave Blackheat ! Viens me rejoindre à l'avant, ma belle !

Je déglutis. Les filles se tournent vers moi, me pointent des doigts, me tirent vers les cordages délimitant les sections avec gloussements et encouragements. Des mains me poussent dans le dos, des bras me cognent de partout. Je me dégage avec un sifflement hargneux et présente ma carte d'identité au Pacificateurs qui attend dans l'allée centrale

Déjà, je peux sentir le poids de toutes les caméras pointées sur moi. Je redresse le menton et affiche un sourire confiant sur mes lèvres. Je suis une Blackheat, héritière du clan des Romanis, petite fille de Timo Blackheat. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer.

Une fois sur le podium, je croise le regard de mon grand-père avant de me tourner vers la foule. Il m'offre un hochement de tête plein de fierté. Tout se déroule exactement comme il le voulait.

Maintenant, je dois gagner les Hunger Games et hériter du clan ou… mourir.

Et ça, il n'en est pas question. Je vais survivre, coûte que coûte. Et ils regretteront d'avoir jamais voulu de moi comme héritière. D'un geste absent, je caresse ma bague d'héritage, celle qui appartenait à mon père. Que les Jeux commencent.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ash Allardyce, 15 ans, District 1**

Une main se pose sur mon épaule soudainement et je réagis au quart de tour, m'emparant de celle-ci pour la tordre dans le dos du suspect. Il laisse échapper un glapissement de douleur. Je le relâche aussitôt, le foudroyant des yeux. Il doit être nouveau ici. Tous les autres savent qu'il est hautement déconseillé de s'approcher de moi par derrière. Je croise les bras, l'observant en silence alors qu'il se masse la main avec une grimace.

–C'est quoi ton problème, vieux ? J'ai rien fait de mal !

Je lève les sourcils, ignorant sa question.

–Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire nerveux. Je plisse les yeux, courbant un peu plus le dos. Il doit être environ mon âge, sinon un peu plus jeune, mais il me dépasse d'une bonne tête. Ça m'énerve. Slate était grand, pour ses treize ans. J'en ai quinze et je grandis à peine.

–Je t'ai vu t'entraîner avec les pantins. Je voulais me proposer comme adversaire…

–J'aime pas m'entraîner avec des gens, dis-je d'un ton final, faisant mine de me retourner.

–En fait, c'est l'instructeur qui m'a dit de venir te voir ! Parce que tu manques d'expérience dans des combats réels…

Je grogne, mécontent, mais hoche la tête pour lui signifier qu'on peut s'y mettre. Essen est un connard qui prend plaisir à torturer des gamins, à les amener à leurs limites physiques et mentales, mais il sait ce qu'il fait. S'il donne un conseil, vaut mieux l'écouter. Et ce type est peut-être plus imposant que moi, mais je sais que je peux le battre facilement. Essen me sous-estime.

On se place l'un en face de l'autre sur un tapis d'entraînement. Je fais craquer mon cou, reniflant avec hargne. Il me sourit et fait un pas vers l'avant. Mon corps se crispe instinctivement, mais je me force à me détendre. Pour vaincre un adversaire comme lui, j'ai besoin d'être rapide et agile.

Il s'élance vers moi d'un coup, trahis par ses poings qui se referment une milliseconde avant. Je l'esquive facilement et lui mets une jambe en travers des mollets. Il ne tombe pas, mais j'arrive à le déséquilibrer suffisamment pour lui assener un coup de coude dans le dos.

Il s'écrase au sol avec un bruit sourd mais roule aussitôt pour me faire face. Si j'avais été armé, il serait déjà mort. Imbécile. Je lui permets de se remettre sur pieds et il en profite pour me charger à nouveau. La même histoire se répète et je soupire, dégoûté.

–T'es pas à la hauteur, _vieux_ , dis-je d'un ton moqueur en copiant son langage. Reviens me voir dans quelques années.

–Hey, attends !

Je me retourne, m'apprêtant à m'éloigner, quand il m'attrape de derrière par le bas de mon tee-shirt. Je m'empare de ses poignets et le fais passer par-dessus moi. Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Mon tee-shirt est remonté jusqu'à mon cou et je le baisse immédiatement, mais trop tard. Il a vu les cicatrices.

–Qu'est-ce que… tu fais des entraînements de fous ! Comment tu t'es fait autant de…

–La ferme ! Ça te regarde pas, ok ?

Ça ne regarde personne. Absolument personne.

.

.

–Ash, mon beau Ash ! Prêt pour la Moisson ? s'écrie ma mère dès que je passe le seuil de notre misérable maison.

Je hausse les épaules. Comme si on peut être _prêt_ pour un truc pareil. À part quand on veut se porter volontaire, bien sûr. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, qu'elle le souhaite ou non. Je fais l'entraînement de carrière parce que vraiment, j'ai rien de mieux à faire de ma vie et ça défoule.

Elle plisse les yeux à ma réaction et je me renfrogne, prêt à réagir si nécessaire. Mais elle se contente de soupirer, puis m'adresse un sourire radieux. Elle est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je vais pas m'en plaindre.

–Va donc te préparer. Il faut que tu te fasses beau. On sait jamais, ton père pourrait te voir à l'écran !

Et mon frère, j'ajoute silencieusement. Elle ne le mentionne que quand elle pique une de ses colères. Je peux comprendre. Elle risque de ne jamais le revoir. Cette année aurait été sa dernière chance de se porter volontaire aux Jeux, comme il me l'a promis. Mais avec cette édition spéciale, il ne pourra même pas.

Je pourrais toujours le faire à sa place quand j'aurai dix-huit ans. Ma mère en serait extatique.

Quand je ressors de ma chambre, dans ma seule paire de pantalon sans trou et mon unique chemise rapiécée, ma mère m'engouffre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Je reste rigide, ne rendant aucunement le contact. J'ai plus peur quand elle est dans cet état que quand elle est dans l'une de ses fureurs. Au moins, je sais comment réagir à celles-ci.

–Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, mon grand. T'as pas idée. Si seulement il pouvait te voir… Tu sais qu'il voulait t'amener avec lui, toi aussi ? Mais je lui ai dit non, pas mon Ash. Parce que c'est toi qui lui ressemble le plus, et si je t'ai plus, j'ai aucun souvenir de lui. Et ça, ça je peux pas.

Je hoche la tête, les poings crispés. Ce genre de discours ne finit jamais bien.

–T'as intérêt à jamais m'abandonner, tu m'entends ? Je t'ai donné naissance, tu m'appartiens. T'es rien qu'à moi, mon beau. Rien qu'à moi. Rien… rien qu'à…

Elle se met soudain à sangloter, toujours accrochée à moi. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes omoplates vicieusement. Je réagis à peine, habitué. Ça fait longtemps que je ne ressens plus la douleur.

Après d'interminables minutes, elle se calme enfin et me relâche. Elle essuie ses joues et se recoiffe distraitement. Je reste immobile, la laisse mener la danse. Je ne sais jamais ce qui peut déclencher sa colère.

Elle renifle, puis inspire un bon coup. Ses yeux se posent sur les miens et nous nous dévisageons quelques secondes en silence. Soudain, elle lève la main et m'assène une claque qui me fait reculer d'un pas, la joue cuisante.

–Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas ma faute si je suis comme ça ! C'est toi, c'est parce que tu lui ressembles trop ! N'importe quelle autre femme serait comme moi ! J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie à cause de ton frère et toi ! Si vous aviez pas ouvert vos grandes gueules à vos copains, on serait encore tous ensemble !

Je hoche lentement la tête.

–C'est pas ma faute ! crie-t-elle à nouveau, hystérique.

C'est reparti. Au moins, je connais cette chorégraphie.

.

.

–…Weave Blackheat ! Viens me rejoindre à l'avant, ma belle !

Je relève la tête de surprise. Je connais ce nom. C'est l'héritière des romanis, non ? La famille qui contrôle le marché noir de tout le district. Je l'ai vu s'entraîner à notre centre quelques fois. Elle n'y est pas vraiment un membre à part entière, mais son grand-père l'y envoyait pour parfaire son entraînement.

Elle traverse le couloir jusqu'à l'estrade, habillée d'une salopette brune et d'une chemise beige, ses longs cheveux multicolores attachés en tresse. Elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal au centre d'entraînement, mais elle n'était pas parmi les meilleurs.

Je me demande vraiment quels sont les critères du Capitole pour choisir les tributs.

Je secoue la tête. Peu importe. Je reporte mon attention vers l'avant, où l'hôte salue chaleureusement la tribut. Je me ronge les ongles nerveusement. C'est au tour des garçons. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur mais… je préfèrerais ne pas être choisi.

Deshawn s'empare de l'enveloppe bleu marine, celle contenant le nom du tribut masculin, et l'ouvre délicatement. Je serre les dents inconsciemment, goûtant du sang sur le bout de ma langue, et retire mes ongles de ma bouche. Il déplie le papier avec nombres de commentaires excités que j'écoute à peine.

Ça ne sera pas moi. Ça ne sera pas…

–Et le tribut masculin est… roulement de tambours… glousse-t-il, se permettant quelques secondes de silence. Ash Allardyce !

Moi.

C'est moi.

Évidemment.

Je pousse les jeunes qui me bloquent le chemin, les épaules rentrées et les yeux collés au pavé. Le Pacificateur me laisse passer après vérification de ma carte d'identité et je monte sur l'estrade. Je regarde de droite à gauche frénétiquement, ne sachant où poser mon regard.

–Ash Allardyce, un vrai nom de champion ! s'exclame Deshawn.

Il tente de s'emparer de mes mains pour les serrer, mais je l'esquive au dernier instant. Il se frotte le cou avec un petit rire et se tourne vers la foule pour me présenter à nouveau. Il faut ensuite que j'échange une poignée de main avec l'autre tribut. Je me retiens de justesse de me ronger les ongles à nouveau. Je déteste être sous le feu des caméras.

L'hôte me force presque à me tourner vers la fille. Je croise son regard brièvement. Elle me porte à peine attention, le corps rigide et l'expression de marbre. Sa main est tendue et je m'en empare aussi brièvement que possible.

J'ai l'impression de rêver. Est-ce que je vais _vraiment_ être dans les Jeux ?

Ma mère doit être au septième ciel.

.

.

Elle débarque dans la salle des adieux en coup de vent, me sautant dans les bras. Son haleine empeste l'alcool, situation familière, et je croirais presque être de retour chez nous. Elle dépose deux énormes baisers sur mes joues, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

–J'en reviens pas ! Tu as vraiment été choisi ! Mais bien sûr, tu es le fils de ton père, après tout. Oh, comme c'est merveilleux ! Quand tu auras gagné les Jeux, ils nous permettront à coup sûr d'être réunis à nouveau. Pas vrai ? Je suis tellement fière de toi, Ash. Ton instructeur dit que tu es plein de potentiel. Que tu vas gagner les Jeux haut la main. J'ai bien fait de t'envoyer au centre d'entraînement. Ton père doit être tellement content. Tu crois qu'il a déjà vu ta Moisson ? Probablement, hein ?

Elle continue de parler à toute allure et je l'écoute patiemment.

–Rends-nous fier, Ash. Tu représentes notre famille, alors ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête.

–Bien. Reviens-moi, et ramène-moi mon mari. Je t'aime, mon fils.

Je hoche la tête à nouveau. Moi aussi, je l'aime. Peu importe ce qu'elle puisse faire ou dire. Elle est ma mère, après tout. Alors je vais lui ramener son mari, et peut-être qu'elle sera enfin heureuse. Peut-être qu'elle arrêtera de m'en vouloir.

J'avais pas prévu de me porter volontaire, mais peu importe. Je suis prêt.

–On va se revoir bientôt, m'man. Tu verras.

–Je sais, mon beau. Je sais. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi.

Elle caresse tendrement la joue qu'elle a frappée plus tôt dans la matinée et me sourit. Je force un demi-sourire en retour.

Ma pauvre mère. Je peux pas l'abandonner. Je peux pas mourir.


	3. District 2

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Voici la deuxième Moisson de ces Jeux... Rien de particulier à dire... J'espère que vous les trouverez intéressants (à défaut de les aimer XD) !

Guest : Merci de ta review ! Contente que tu aies aimé les tributs :3 En effet, c'est une douce ironie que d'avoir des pauvres dans le district du luxe XD. En même temps, comme il est montré dans les livres, même au Capitole il y a des pauvres :P

Sinon, j'ai maintenant une correctrice ! \o/ Merci à Ezechia pour ce merveilleux travail ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LE COMBAT DES ÉLITES**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _LA SOLDATE ET LE BARBARE_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solari Scrymgeour, 14 ans, District 2**

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, j'attrape le miroir accroché dans le couloir et le ramène dans ma chambre. Le posant contre le mur, je vais ensuite chercher la bassine déjà remplie d'eau tiède et la pose à mes pieds. J'y plonge la tête et y reste aussi longtemps que possible. Ça fait toujours un bon entraînement pour les Jeux.

Puis je prends le savon et me frotte le crâne pour bien faire mousser. De gestes méthodiques, je fais ce rituel depuis des années après tout, je passe la lame de rasoir pour bien couper mes cheveux à peine repoussés.

Je respire lentement, comme en transe. J'ai toujours adoré ce moment. Seule avec mes pensées, concentrée sur ma tâche, je me sens en contrôle plus qu'à aucun autre moment. Ma mère dit que c'est ma cérémonie de purification. Le devant terminé, je tiens fermement mon oreille gauche, m'assurant de ne pas me couper, puis passe au côté droit. Ne reste plus que l'arrière, que je prends soin de faire lentement. C'est toujours là que je me blesse.

Je finis vite, habituée, et me rince la tête dans l'eau maintenant presque froide. Mon crâne est un peu douloureux, irrité, mais c'est une bonne douleur. Une douleur qui m'ancre à la réalité.

Je secoue la tête, faisant gicler les gouttes d'eau sur le plancher, et vais chercher une serviette pour me sécher complètement. J'enfile ensuite une chemise blanche et une paire de pantalons souples mais tout de même élégants. Je caresse ma plaque d'identification, la faisant rebondir sur la poitrine.

Je suis aussi prête que je puisse l'être.

Mes parents m'attendent, déjà à table. Je me glisse en face d'eux avec un salue de la tête respectueux.

–Bien dormi, Solari ? s'enquiert mon père en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Je hoche la tête, m'attirant un acquiescement satisfait des deux adultes.

–Pas trop inquiète de ne pas être choisie ? Nous savons bien que tu es la meilleure de ton centre, mais qui sait sur quels critères se base le Capitole, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père et moi s'inquiétons que tu le prennes mal si ce n'est pas toi cette année.

–Je sais, Mère, dis-je d'une voix sereine. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je pourrai toujours me porter volontaire une autre année. De toute façon, nous avions prévu que je n'y aille pas avant mes seize ans.

-Bien entendu, bien entendu, sourit-elle. Mais ce serait certainement idéal si tu participais à cette Expiation. La fille de deux vainqueurs, gagnante des deux-centièmes Hunger Games… J'en ai presque des frissons.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête, bien d'accord avec elle. Ça va être parfait. Je n'ai aucun doute que je vais être choisie. C'est dans mes gènes, dans mon sang. Je suis une gagnante.

–Au cas où, révisons encore, oui ? continue ma mère d'un ton excité. Quand l'hôtesse prononce ton nom… chéri, qui est-elle, déjà ?

–Sopheve Baird, offre gentiment mon père.

–Mais oui, suis-je bête ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'oublie toujours son nom ! Et c'est pourtant une jeune femme si charmante.

–En effet, en effet.

–Où en étais-je ? Oui, oui, voilà. Quand elle te nomme comme tribut, que dois-tu faire ?

–Me rendre sur l'estrade calmement, d'un air détendu. Ne pas trop sourire, c'est mieux de paraitre sérieuse. Regarder l'autre tribut droit dans les yeux. Et fixer les caméras directement, aussi. Être polie et respectueuse avec l'hôtesse et le mentor, c'est toujours bien de les avoir de mon côté.

–Bien, parfait. Et par rapport aux autres tributs ?

–Ne pas me faire d'ennemis si ce n'est pas nécessaire. M'assurer que les autres carrières sont au niveau, sinon une alliance ne sert à rien.

–Et le plus important ?

–Ne faire confiance à personne. Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même.

–Excellent ! s'exclame ma mère en applaudissant. Oh, comme je suis fière de toi, ma chérie ! Nous n'aurions pu avoir une meilleure fille. N'est-ce pas, Keanz ?

–En effet, en effet, répond chaleureusement mon père.

Je hoche la tête, satisfaite. Tant qu'ils sont contents, je le suis aussi. J'avance la main pour me prendre une tranche de pain, mais je capte un mouvement du coin de l'œil qui me fait m'aplatir au sol aussitôt. Et j'ai bien fait, car un couteau se plante là où mon cou se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ma mère applaudit de plus belle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je riposte immédiatement, essayant de la poignarder avec ma fourchette. Elle esquive de justesse avec un gloussement.

–Elle est parfaite, Keanz. Absolument parfaite !

–En effet, chère. En effet, l'appuie mon père, les lèvres presque retroussées en un sourire.

Je me rassois, l'expression de marbre, et retourne à mon repas. Mes parents m'ont entraînés eux-mêmes pour les Jeux. Et grâce à eux, je suis imbattable. C'est impossible que je ne sois pas choisie pour ces Jeux. Peu importe quels sont les critères, je les surpasse tous.

 **.**

 **.**

J'adresse un dernier hochement de tête à mes parents avant de me tourner définitivement vers le podium où la maire fait son rappel du traité de trahison. Les filles autour de moi se trémoussent sur place, certaines nerveuses, d'autres complètement détendues. On voit qui croit en ses habiletés et qui n'a aucune confiance en celles-ci.

Je fixe l'enregistrement du Capitole patiemment. J'ai attendu quatorze ans pour ce moment, je peux bien attendre un peu plus longtemps. L'hôtesse s'avance ensuite, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres. Elle salue le district avec énergie, nous souhaitant d'excellents Hunger Games. Je sens une boule se former dans mon ventre mais garde un visage de marbre. Ça ne sert à rien de commencer à douter maintenant. Je vais bientôt savoir si je vais être dans les Jeux ou non. Si je fais partie de _l'élite_ ou non.

Mes bras se croisent bien malgré moi alors que Sopheve brandit l'enveloppe pourpre.

–C'est maintenant le moment tant attendus ! Qui parmi cette courageuse jeunesse du district Deux se mérite une place dans les deux-centièmes Hunger Games ?

Elle ouvre l'enveloppe sous les cris enthousiastes de la foule et en sort le papier qui contient mon nom. C'est inévitable. Il _doit_ contenir mon nom. Le silence se fait enfin alors qu'elle toussote gentiment.

–Et j'ai nommé… Solari Scrymgeour ! Tiens, tiens, n'est-ce pas notre princesse nationale ?

Un sourire triomphant m'échappe, mais je le masque aussitôt. Ne pas trop sourire. Être sérieuse et mature. Je m'avance d'un pas sûr, les épaules redressées et la tête haute. Je dois rendre mes parents fiers. Je traverse la marée de filles entassées dans ma section et rejoins l'allée menant à l'estrade. J'y monte sans un regard en arrière et sans une once d'hésitation.

Je me sens… en contrôle. Sereine, sûre de moi. Je sais que je suis exactement où je dois être. Cette situation me le confirme. Je suis digne des Jeux, digne de mes parents. Je vais être la gagnante de la huitième Expiation.

Sopheve me salue chaleureusement, prenant mes deux mains entre les siennes, les yeux pétillants.

–J'aurais dû me douter que la princesse serait la tribut de ces Jeux ! commente-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Qui de mieux que la fille de deux anciens vainqueurs, eux-mêmes enfants de vainqueurs, pour représenter le district Deux ? Une main d'applaudissement pour Solari Scrymgeour, je vous prie !

Je me tourne vers l'avant, fixant les caméras comme on me l'a appris, les mains sur les hanches et le regard féroce. Je croise les yeux de mes parents qui affichent tous les deux un large sourire. Je dois retenir le mien de justesse. Je me sens si heureuse que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

C'est donc ça, être tribut pour les Hunger Games.

–Passons maintenant aux garçons ! s'écrie Sopheve afin de calmer les acclamations qui ne cessent.

Elle se dépêche d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et d'en sortir le papier bleu marine, probablement pressée par le temps. Un silence plein d'anticipation se fait à nouveau. Je croise les bras, curieuse de savoir qui sera mon adversaire, ainsi que potentiel allié. Un carrière ou… ?

–J'appelle à l'avant… Slate Allardyce !

Pendant une bonne minute, personne ne bouge. Puis soudain, il y a un éclat de rire qui retentit de la section des dix-huit ans et un garçon se fraie un chemin parmi les autres jeunes. Il est imposant, je dois bien lui accorder. Il me dépasse d'au moins deux têtes et ne manque pas de muscles, bien que ceux-ci soient plus sinueux que larges. Avec son sourire menaçant et sa courte crête, il doit effrayer nombres de compétiteurs.

Mais pas moi.

Alors qu'il nous rejoint sur l'estrade, j'aperçois la plaque d'identification à son cou. Je m'en doutais, mais c'est bel et bien un carrière. Il s'arrête devant l'hôtesse et la regarde de la tête aux pieds avec une grimace appréciatrice. Je retrousse le nez mais masque toute autre émotion.

–Une autre main d'applaudissement pour notre imposant tribut, Slate Allardyce ! couine presque l'hôtesse sous le regard de prédateur du garçon.

La cérémonie se termine enfin sur une poignée de main entre Slate et moi. Celui-ci m'adresse un sourire condescendant que je ne lui retourne absolument pas. On verra bien qui rira le dernier quand il se prendra un poignard dans les tripes.

.

.

–Comme tu étais belle, Solari ! Si belle, si fière, si sûre de toi ! Oh, tu vas nous donner de magnifiques Jeux, je n'en doute pas une seconde !

Je hoche la tête alors que ma mère me secoue les mains de haut en bas. Mon père me tapote l'épaule d'un geste incertain, acquiesçant par des grognements à chaque nouveau compliment de ma mère.

–Comment te sens-tu, ma chérie ?

–Bien. Prête, dis-je simplement.

–Et que penses-tu de ton partenaire de district ?

–Il ne semble pas malin, mais je crois qu'il sait bien se battre. Probablement facile à manipuler. Il serait judicieux de l'avoir comme allié s'il fait ses preuves lors des entraînements. Il ferait une bonne distraction lors d'un combat.

–Absolument, absolument ! Si intelligente. N'est-elle pas intelligente, Keanz ?

–En effet, chère, en effet, confirme mon père avec une autre tape sur mon épaule.

–Bien. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Aie confiance en tes instincts Solari, tu m'entends ? Sers-toi des autres mais ne te laisse jamais contrôler ou dicter la loi. Trouve-toi des alliés qui complètent tes points faibles, mais assure-toi qu'ils ignorent ceux-ci. Ne te démarque pas trop des autres, sinon tu risques d'être une cible trop tôt. Sois rusée et tu gagneras ces Jeux haut la main. Tu m'entends ?

–Oui, Mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez bientôt me revoir.

–Bien entendu !

Elle me serre les mains une dernière fois, puis pose un léger baiser sur mon front. Mon père se contente d'une énième tape à mon épaule, puis les deux quittent la pièce élégamment meublée.

Je me place devant la fenêtre, n'attendant pas d'autres visiteurs.

Vivement l'arène.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Slate Allardyce, 18 ans, District 2**

–Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ?

–Pas mal. Ses cuisses sont un peu larges à mon goût, mais elle a des petites mains parfaites pour…

J'éclate de rire alors qu'Elias mime le geste sans aucune retenue. Une autre fille passe devant nous, sa courte robe la couvrant à peine. Je la siffle et elle se retourne avec un regard effronté. Et puis quoi alors, si elle ne voulait pas mon attention, elle avait qu'à se couvrir.

–Envie d'un peu de compagnie pour te calmer les nerfs, ma jolie ? je lui lance d'une voix forte.

–Dans tes rêves, ouais ! rétorque-t-elle en s'éloignant à toute vitesse.

–Ouch ! rigole Elias en me donnant une claque dans le dos, aussi mort de rire que mes autres amis.

–Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque, dis-je avec un balancement des hanches et un large sourire.

Nous continuons de blaguer quelques minutes, se passant un joint de main en main. Essen et Tykes se chamaillent gentiment, s'envoyant de vagues coups de poings. Je m'appuie contre le muret de pierre avec un soupir satisfait.

–Me demande qui va être choisi, déclare Elias après un temps de silence.

–Moi, évidemment, je déclare en riant. Je vous mets tous à terre d'une seule main !

–Ok, peut-être s'ils évaluent la force physique. Mais si c'est l'intelligence, t'es mal foutu ! se moque Tykes en me donnant un coup à l'épaule.

–La ferme ! M'en sors déjà mieux que vous tous, bandes d'imbéciles !

–C'est c'que tu dis depuis toujours, mais t'as encore à le prouver, monsieur le barbare, rigole Essen.

–Pff. Si vous êtes pour me traiter comme ça, j'me barre. J'ai mieux à faire que ça. Comme rendre visite à la fille de tout à l'heure, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire.

–C'est ça, va te faire rejeter encore une fois. C'est bon pour l'égo… Et tu seras pas choisi pour les Jeux ! me crie Elias alors que je m'éloigne, lui montrant mon majeur par-dessus mon épaule.

Je vais l'être. Je dois l'être. J'ai promis à mon frère, et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'Expiation, je me serais porté volontaire cette année. C'est ma dernière chance d'y participer, de le revoir. Je ne peux pas la manquer à cause d'une stupide règle qui empêche d'être volontaire.

Je mérite ma place dans les Hunger Games. Et je vais l'avoir.

–Psst ! Hey, ici ! À gauche ! chuchote une voix féminine.

Je me tourne avec un sourire goguenard. La jolie fille de tout à l'heure, Ali-quelque-chose, me fait signe d'approcher dans la petite maison avec un geste de la main aguicheur. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, hein ?

–Besoin d'te détendre, finalement ?

–Ferme-la et rentre avant que quelqu'un te voit, ordonne-t-elle.

–Oui chef, entendu chef !

J'éclate de rire, la suivant jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ferme les rideaux après un coup d'œil dans la rue vide de passants, puis se tourne vers moi.

–Je t'ai déjà dit de pas me parler en public, se plaint-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que je peux m'en foutre de ce qu'elle veut. La seule raison pour laquelle je respecte son petit jeu de cache-cache est parce que le sexe en vaut largement la peine.

–Je ferai attention la prochaine fois, maîtresse. On s'y met ?

Elle soupire, immobile un instant, puis hausse les épaules à son tour et commence à se déshabiller.

Parfait.

.

.

–T'étais où ? grogne mon père quand je le rejoins dans le salon.

–Pas ici, je réponds d'une voix moqueuse.

Il m'adresse un regard énervé, avachi sur le sofa comme à son habitude, un verre d'alcool à la main. Ses vêtements sont crasseux et ses cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau. Ne parlons pas de sa barbe. Je renifle de dégoût, me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

–Ça fait combien de jours que t'es pas sorti ?

–Pas assez, grogne-t-il en prenant une gorgée.

–Tu te rappelles que c'est la Moisson aujourd'hui, j'espère.

–Tu veux toujours te porter volontaire ?

–Je peux pas, c'est une Expiation.

–Ha, bien fait ! Comme ça, tu peux oublier ton idée ridicule et te trouver un vrai travail, aider un peu aux finances, hein ?

Je le fusille des yeux, serrant les poings.

–Mon idée ridicule ? Tu parles de revoir mon frère et ma mère ? Dont j'ai été séparé à cause de toi ?

–J'ai pas eu le choix ! Tu crois que je voulais être rapatrié ici ?! C'était ça ou devenir Muet !

–T'aurais pu me laisser là-bas ! je rugis en me levant d'un bond. Ou alors, prendre Ash avec nous !

–Ta mère ne voulait pas, la folle ! rétorque-t-il tout aussi fort. Elle m'a supplié à genoux pour que je le laisse avec elle. Tu voulais vraiment que je lui arrache ses deux fils ? Comment peux-tu parler des Hunger Games ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu meurs ? Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais supporter de perdre ma famille au complet ?!

–On a jamais été une famille ! T'étais le Pacificateur qui venait nous porter de la bouffe de temps en temps et qui couchait avec notre mère quand l'envie l'en prenait. T'as jamais prêté attention à nous, et ni à elle d'ailleurs. Alors me parle pas de famille ! Ash est ma famille, et à cause de toi, je pourrai peut-être plus jamais le revoir ! Tout ça parce t'as pas réussi à la garder dans ton pantalon !

Il se lève à son tour, le visage rouge, et secoue son verre en renversant du liquide partout.

–C'est pas parce que je ne pouvais pas le montrer que je vous aimais pas, toi et ton frère ! Espèce de sale ingrat, tu ferais mieux de respecter ton père un peu !

–T'es pu un Pacificateur, ok ?! C'est plus toi qui fais la loi ! Je ferai bien ce que je peux, et ça commence par ma participation aux Hunger Games ! Tu vas voir, je vais être choisi et tu pourras _rien faire_ pour m'empêcher d'y aller !

Je me retourne et assène un coup de poing au mur avec un grognement de rage. Un lourd silence s'installe, et sans même un dernier regard, je quitte la pièce pour me rendre à la moisson.

.

.

Mes amis me saluent quand je les rejoins enfin dans notre section avec nombres de commentaires salaces sur ma relation qu'ils croient inexistante avec Ali-quelque-chose. Je les ignore avec un haussement d'épaules, encore tendu de ma conversation avec mon père. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on aborde le sujet, mais j'aurais espéré qu'il comprenne mes motivations un jour.

Peu importe.

–Hey vieux, ça va ? Peur d'être choisi en fin de compte ? se moque Essen en me tapant légèrement l'épaule.

–C'est pas toi qui a peur ? Je vais te manquer, c'est ça, hein ? je rétorque d'un air goguenard.

–Ouais, j'aurai plus personne à insulter ! L'horreur !

Il met la main sur le cœur avec une grimace dramatique et c'est à mon tour de le frapper à l'épaule. Les autres se joignent à la conversation avec enthousiasme, complètement détendus. On ne connait peut-être pas les critères d'évaluation du Capitole pour ces Jeux, mais il est très probablement que ce soit des carrières qui seront choisis. Après tout, ils sont les plus aptes à gagner les Jeux.

Aucun de nous n'a peur d'être choisi. Je suis le seul ayant peur de ne pas l'être.

-Votre attention, je vous prie ! La Moisson va maintenant commencer ! s'exclame l'hôtesse à l'avant d'un ton guilleret.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que la Maire avait fait son discours. Je reporte mon attention vers l'avant, intimant le silence à mes amis. Enfin, c'est le moment tant attendu. L'hôtesse prend un ton dramatique, se préparant à révéler le tribut féminin.

Je ne connais pas le nom de la fille en question, elle ne doit pas venir de mon centre, mais je peux voir les jeunes autour de moi chuchoter avec excitation. Sortant de la section des quatorze ans, une petite fille au crâne rasé monte rejoindre l'hôtesse. Je lève un sourcil. Elle est minuscule. Comment a-t-elle pu être choisie pour l'Expiation ?

Et si jamais… j'ignore quels sont les critères, après tout. Peut-être… Y a-t-il des chances que je ne sois pas choisi ? Que je ne puisse pas participer aux Hunger Games ? Que… que je ne revois jamais ma famille ?

Je n'écoute même pas l'hôtesse, perdu dans mes pensées sombres. C'était mon année. J'allais me porter volontaire et remporter les Jeux haut la main. Et en tant que vainqueur, mon souhait aurait été de rapatrier ma mère et mon frère ici, à mes côtés. Qu'on soit une famille à nouveau, même dysfonctionnelle.

Je serre les poings et prends une grande inspiration. Tout n'est pas perdu. Juste parce qu'une gamine a été choisie ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas l'être. Je ne peux pas abandonner espoir avant d'être certain.

–Hey ! Hey, Slate ! chuchote Tykes en tirant sur ma manche. C'est ton nom, connard !

Je relève la tête, le regardant avec incompréhension.

–T'as été choisi ! siffle-t-il en me poussant vers l'avant.

Je reste stupéfait quelques secondes, les bras ballants. J'ai été… elle a… mon nom ? Bien malgré moi, un éclat de rire m'échappe. Je suis vraiment… je vais… être dans les Hunger Games…

Je me redresse, un sourire fier sur les lèvres, et traverse la marée des dix-huit ans pour rejoindre l'estrade à grands pas. Ça y est. Ça arrive. C'est réel.

Je vais revoir mon frère.


	4. District 3

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Nouvelle Moisson, et on voit enfin un district sans carrière ! J'avais oublié de le mentionner plus tôt, d'ailleurs, mais il y a peu de tributs "ordinaires" pour ces Jeux. C'était un peu obligé si je voulais qu'ils aient une bonne raison d'être éligibles vu la règle spéciale. Heureusement, j'ai quand même réussi à créer des tributs jeunes :P Par contre, certains des tributs, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils foutent là. Patience, on découvrira les forces de chacun d'ici l'arène ! ...je crois.

Guest : Merci de ta review ! En fait, va savoir pourquoi, je voulais vraiment avoir des frères comme tributs pour ces Jeux. Du coup, j'ai dû me creuser la tête pour trouver comment ça pourrait arriver et... voilà ! ~~ En tout cas, j'ai hâte de les faire évoluer ensemble dans les avant-Jeux/arène :3

Merci à Ezechia pour la fantastique correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LE COMBAT DES ÉLITES**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _L'INSOUCIANTE ET LE GRAND CŒUR_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neon Witold, 17 ans, District 3**

Ugh.

Je reste immobile une bonne minute, essayant de me rappeler où je suis. Et possiblement qui, aussi. Je rate ma tentative de déglutition, la bouche trop pâteuse, et fronce les sourcils à la migraine qui pointe son nez. Génial. Je sais quels cocktails éviter à partir de maintenant. Ou pas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier.

Heureusement, ce n'est pas nouveau. Pas de quoi paniquer.

Je traîne ma main sur l'étoffe qui me couvre, y reconnaissant la douceur de mes draps. Je dois bien être la seule à avoir du tissu si coûteux dans ce district. Au moins, je suis chez moi. Je me rappelle encore la fois où je me suis réveillée dans le placard d'un parfait étranger habitant le quartier opposé au mien. Avec un sac poubelle comme vêtement.

Ha… que de souvenirs !

J'ouvre lentement un œil, puis l'autre quand je me souviens que j'ai eu la bonne idée de fermer les rideaux avant de me soûler. _Tous_ les rideaux. Je ne sais jamais trop où je vais m'effondrer après avoir réussi à me traîner jusque chez moi.

J'inspecte le plafond aux nombreuses fêlures – je ne cesse de le mentionner à mes parents, et ils ne cessent de m'ignorer gentiment – pendant un long moment. Mes tempes me mitraillent de vagues de douleur sans pitié et je prends de grandes inspirations afin de les calmer. Comme si ça allait fonctionner.

–Enfin réveillée ? s'enquiert une voix masculine à ma gauche.

Je grimace au bruit absolument trop… _bruyant_ pour mes tympans, et tourne la tête avec précaution. Nayki m'observe, la joue appuyée contre sa paume de main, les yeux pétillants de malice.

–Est-ce que tu me regardais _dormir_ ?

–Peut-être ? répond-il avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. Tu marmonnais beaucoup d'insultes. C'était mignon.

Il termine sa déclaration d'un sourire éclatant, réussissant par le même coup à tripler la puissance habituelle de ma migraine. Ça y est. Maintenant il me regarde dormir. Alors que je dois avoir du maquillage qui dégouline de partout, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, et je crois même sentir l'un de mes faux cils collé juste sous mon œil. Et il trouve ça _mignon_.

Génial.

Génial, génial, génial.

Moi qui espérais qu'il serait différent des autres. Qu'il comprendrait que ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous. Mais après tout, ça fait maintenant cinq semaines qu'on est ensemble. Il doit commencer à avoir des attentes. Je lui ai donné trop d'espoir.

Cette journée s'annonce _fantastique_.

Je lui communique un simple grognement, prenant mon courage à deux mains pour me lever. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Et plus vite que ça. Ma migraine proteste énergiquement contre ma tentative, mais je l'ignore comme je peux et arrive enfin à me tenir assise, les jambes ballantes sur le côté du lit. Nayki ricane – l'horrible, horrible personnage qui a osé me trouver mignonne en cette horrible, horrible matinée – et je me retiens de lui crier dessus. J'en serais incapable de toute façon, je n'ai plus de voix.

Je l'ignore superbement et me retiens de ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain. Un peu de dignité, tout de même. S'il y a bien une chose que mes parents m'ont appris, c'est ça. Je prends une douche interminable, espérant presque qu'il soit parti entre temps.

Mais non. Il m'attend sagement à ma sortie, comme un gentil petit chiot bien élevé.

–Bien dormi ? se moque-t-il en se levant.

Je continue de l'ignorer et commence à m'habiller tant bien que mal avec mes membres maladroits. J'opte pour une robe bleue toute simple m'arrivant aux genoux, puis tente de coiffer mes cheveux vainement. Rien à faire, ils se dressent dans tous les sens, comme à leur habitude. Les connards.

Quand je me sens enfin revivre, rien qu'un petit peu, j'attrape la main de Nayki et le traîne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvre celle-ci en grand, prête à le pousser à travers l'encadrement s'il le faut, mais il le traverse sans rechigner.

–Tu veux que je vienne te chercher pour la Moisson plus tard ? demande-t-il en me regardant à travers ses cils, comme l'horrible séducteur plein de charme qu'il est.

Connard. C'est tricher, ça.

Attends… Moisson ?

 _Génial_. J'avais complètement oublié.

–Non merci, je réponds avec un sourire montrant bien mes dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Vu que je n'ai aucune intention de te revoir, sauf peut-être par le plus grand des hasards, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

–Q-quoi ?

–Tu m'as parfaitement bien entendu. T'es trop attaché à moi, et ça, c'est chiant. Alors je préfère qu'on coupe les ponts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

–Trop tard pour quoi ?!

–Pour que tu sois amoureux de moi et que tu fasses toute une scène, accompagné d'une lettre de suicide, bien sûr. Bref, merci pour ces quelques semaines mémorables, c'était génial, et on se verra quand on se verra ! Je te souhaite une excellente Moisson !

Je lui claque la porte au nez, satisfaite. Et une bonne chose de faîte.

Me rendant dans la cuisine, je réalise qu'il y a un message sur le répondeur. J'appuie sur le bouton, m'éloignant pour me préparer une gigantesque tasse de café. J'y ai bien droit pour un tel jour.

–Bonjour ma chérie, c'est ta mère ! crachote sagement le répondeur d'une voix guillerette. Tu dois être chez tes amis. Je suis si contente de savoir que tu as une vie sociale bien remplie. Comme ça, ton père et moi ne te manquons pas trop. Écoute, je t'appelle simplement pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour demain.

Une voix masculine ressemblant fortement celle de mon père l'interpelle de loin et elle répond distraitement qu'elle arrive dans deux secondes.

–Je vais faire ça vite, on est près d'une découverte si fantastique, Neon, tu n'as pas idée ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, voilà. Je te souhaite plein de courage pour demain. Je doute que tu sois choisie, ne t'inquiète pas trop. Tu as certainement des bonnes notes à l'école, mais ce n'est pas ce qui te sauverait dans l'arène, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père et moi allons te rappeler demain soir, quand toute cette histoire d'Expiation sera terminée. Je t'aime, ma belle. Prends soin de toi.

Le répondeur signale que le message est terminé et je le supprime sans plus de cérémonie. Comme d'habitude, ils sont absents pour la Moisson. Quel choc. Je hausse les épaules. Plus que deux Moissons et ce sera fini. Vivement mes dix-neuf ans.

.

.

–Au moins, les gamins de douze ans n'ont pas trop à avoir peur cette année, non ? Je vois pas quelles qualités ils auraient qui leur permettrait de gagner les Jeux…

–Y'a pas un gars de douze ans qui a gagné il y a une dizaine d'année ?

–Je parie que c'était par pure chance ! Tout le monde sait que t'es condamné quand t'es tiré au sort à douze ans.

–En tout cas, moi j'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je suis nulle en tout !

Je ris avec les autres filles, me retenant de commenter. Je suis habituellement la première à donner mon opinion, mais ce coup-ci, j'ignore quoi penser. En réalité, n'importe qui pourrait être choisi. Certains ont des talents innés dont ils ignorent l'existence, et puisqu'on ne sait pas sur quoi on a été testés, qui peut dire. Même mon nom pourrait être appelé.

–Dis, Neon, demande l'une des filles en se tournant brusquement vers moi, tu n'en saurais pas plus toi ? Vu que tes parents passent leur temps au Capitole…

Je remarque la note de jalousie dans sa voix mais me contente de hausser les épaules avec un sourire.

–Ils s'occupent de recherches scientifiques, mais on ne leur dit rien concernant les Jeux. C'est top secret, et ils viennent quand même des districts. Si j'étais au courant de quoi que ce soit, je vous dirais tout de suite.

Elles hochent toutes la tête sagement puis repartent dans leurs théories et suppositions. Quelques minutes passent ainsi, dans une atmosphère aussi excitée que tendue. Tous sont curieux de connaître l'élite de notre district, mais tous ont peur d'en faire partie. Nous n'avons pas de carrières ici, après tout. J'ai entendu dire que des anciens vainqueurs avaient tenté de créer un centre d'entraînement il y a quelques années, mais les Pacificateurs y ont mis feu. On voit tout de suite quels districts sont favorisés.

Heureusement, même sans gagnants aux Hunger Games, notre niveau de vie est plus que satisfaisant. Puisque les meilleures têtes pensantes viennent de notre district, il n'est pas si rare que le Capitole recrute des gens comme mes parents pour faire des recherches dans la ville elle-même. Et ces travaux sont très bien rémunérés. Les études sont du coup fortement encouragées, car les dirigeants du Capitole cherchent toujours de nouveaux talents pouvant leur servir. Et pour que les enfants puissent aller à l'école, ils doivent avoir les moyens de survivre au jour le jour sans avoir à aller travailler. Bien sûr, nous avons encore un ou deux quartiers très pauvres. Mais ceux-ci sont une nette minorité.

–Votre attention, je vous prie. La Moisson va commencer très prochainement, déclare l'hôtesse, Minerva Speck, d'une voix calme. Veuillez porter votre attention sur l'écran. Merci.

La femme d'une trentaine d'années se retire à l'arrière, caressant ses cheveux verts arrangés en une spirale complexe au-dessus de sa tête afin de s'assurer qu'ils tiennent bien en place. C'est notre hôtesse depuis une dizaine d'années déjà. Ce que j'aime bien d'elle, c'est qu'elle ne tourne pas autour du pot. Quand c'est le moment du tirage, elle choisit un nom rapidement, sans gestuelle théâtrale qui ne fait que mettre les jeunes éligibles sur les nerfs, moi la première.

Je porte peu attention à l'enregistrement du Capitole. Je crois que je pourrais récréer chaque scène mot pour mot et note de musique pour note de musique tant je le connais par cœur. Parfois, j'aimerais que ma mémoire soit un peu moins efficace. Puis, Minerva reprend sa place à l'avant. Ça commence.

J'attrape nerveusement la main de ma voisine, remarquant que je ne suis pas la seule. Comme une idiote, je jette un coup d'œil vers la foule de parents rassemblée derrière nous. Évidemment les miens ne sont pas là.

–Les filles d'abord, comme le veut la tradition ! sourit Minerva en ouvrant l'enveloppe bourgogne de gestes sûrs et rapide. Et j'ai nommé… Neon Witold !

Non.

Non, non, non.

 _Non_.

Je me répète ces paroles mentalement, essayant de me convaincre que j'ai mal entendu, mal compris. Ou alors… alors… il y a plusieurs Neon Witold dans le district ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été choisie, c'est l'autre ! Pas moi, impossible. Non, non et non.

Je secoue la tête. Ma voisine me lâche la main comme si celle-ci était en feu. Je recule d'un pas, puis d'un autre.

–Ce n'est pas moi… ce n'est pas… pourquoi vous me regardez toutes ? C'est pas moi, je vous jure ! C'est l'autre, là… celle qui a le même nom que moi… Parce que moi… c'est impossible…

Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis, les oreilles bourdonnantes, la vue embrouillée. Je crois bien que je pleure. Je m'essuie les joues, les mains tremblantes. Je bouscule les filles autour de moi. J'ignore où je veux aller. Loin, c'est tout. Très, très loin.

Et soudain, ils sont là. Les Pacificateurs. Ils m'encadrent sans me laisser la moindre chance de m'échapper. Il y a un bruit, comme un… hurlement ? Je crois… je crois qu'il vient de moi ?

Et puis je suis sur l'estrade aux côtés de Minerva, juste comme ça. Elle me regarde avec une note de pitié dans les yeux. Le hurlement meurt dans ma gorge et je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Je suis vraiment… pour de vrai… tribut.

Je croise mon propre regard dans l'immense écran de télévision. Mon maquillage est ruiné.

Génial.

.

.

–Téléphone pour toi, grogne un Pacificateur en ouvrant grand la porte.

–Q-quoi ?

–Té-lé-phone.

Il me tend celui-ci et je me lève d'un bond de là où je m'étais effondrée au sol pour m'en emparer. J'inspire un grand coup et essuie rapidement mes joues et mon nez avec la manche de ma robe. J'appuie le bouton d'hologramme et le visage de mes parents apparait devant mes yeux.

–Maman ! Papa !

De nouvelles larmes traîtresses coulent à nouveau et je renifle. Ma mère m'adresse un sourire triste alors que mon père pleure librement, les lunettes remontées sur son crâne pour ne pas le gêner.

–Oh, chérie ! Comme j'aimerais être avec toi en ce moment ! Nous aurions dû… je t'avais bien dit que nous aurions dû rentrer cette année ! s'écrie ma mère en se tournant vers mon père.

–Je s-sais, je sais, sanglote-t-il en hochant la tête plusieurs fois. Comment… comment te sens-tu, Neon ? Je n'arrive pas à croire… nous étions certains que tu étais saine et sauve cette année !

–Je sais, papa, moi aussi. Je… je pensais… et j'ai tellement mal réagi... je suis fichue, maintenant. Personne ne voudra de moi dans une alliance !

Je me laisse à nouveau tomber au sol, tenant l'hologramme au niveau de mon visage.

–Sois forte, ma chérie. Ne désespère surtout pas, d'accord ?

–Mais je n'ai aucune chance de gagner ! Je n'ai pas… j'ai dû être choisie par erreur ! Je n'ai aucune habileté particulière !

–Oh, Neon, ma fille… Nous croyons en toi, ta mère et moi. Et nous t'aimons plus que tout, tu le sais, j'espère ?

–Et nous sommes si fiers de toi, quoi qu'il arrive, ajoute ma mère. Je t'aime, Neon. Courage !

La transmission se coupe brusquement. Je renifle à nouveau, retenant un sanglot.

J'ai peur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rhymer Greenlaw, 18 ans, District 3**

–Ok les gars, je vais fermer ! C'est l'heure de décamper !

–Un peu plus longtemps, Rhy ! C'est un jour spécial ! supplie Gordon, le client qui ne quitterait jamais l'établissement s'il avait le choix.

–Justement. Je suis éligible, je dois aller me préparer, je réponds en l'encourageant à se lever.

–Ha ! Comme si tu allais être choisi ! À moins que l'un des talents requis soit de verser des boissons dans des verres !

Ses comparses s'esclaffent avec lui, se moquant gentiment de moi. Je leur tire gaiement la langue. Pour une fois, je suis heureux de n'avoir aucun talent particulier. C'est une étrange sensation.

–C'est ça, c'est ça. Moquez-vous du pauvre gamin qui doit travailler pour subvenir à sa famille. Obligé de quitter l'école, n'ayant que quelques sous dans ses poches… !

Je lève les bras dans des gestes dramatiques, lançant mon torchon sur la tête de Gordon qui le repousse avec un éclat de rire.

–C'est déjà plus que moi ! T'as vidé mes poches cette nuit, espèce de voyou ! s'écrie un autre des clients d'une voix pourtant enjouée.

–Faut se plaindre au chef patron pour ça, c'est pas moi qui décide des prix. Foutez le camp maintenant, je dois encore nettoyer derrière vos sales pattes graisseuses.

–Ouais, ouais…

Quelques minutes de plus de ce manège quotidien et ils sont enfin partis. Je les regarde se promener en zigzags à travers les rues et retiens un rire amusé. Ils sont un peu ridicules, mais j'ai fini par m'attacher à eux après un an à les servir pratiquement tous les jours. Je plains leurs familles par contre. Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'avoir un parent ou mari alcoolique. Non pas que j'aie tellement connu le mien.

Je secoue la tête. Pas le temps de me préoccuper de tout ça. Je me mets au ménage, nettoyant comptoirs et tables, puis m'attaquant au plancher. Je retrousse le nez au vomi partiellement caché derrière une armoire. Sympathique.

–Rhymer, t'es encore là ? s'enquiert mon patron, passant la tête par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier qui mène à ses quartiers.

–Presque, dis-je en m'essuyant le front.

–Écoute, tu peux y aller maintenant, je m'occupe du reste. Tu devrais être avec ta famille pour une telle matinée. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver, propose-t-il d'un ton paternel. Tu travailles déjà bien assez fort le reste de l'année.

–Je suis payé pour. Et ça me change les idées, c'est pas si mal.

–Allez, rentre. Ta mère doit se faire un sang d'encre, insiste-t-il en descendant un peu plus.

–Ok, ok, j'ai compris. T'avais qu'à le dire que tu voulais inviter une femme ici ce matin !

–Très drôle. J'aimerais presque que tu sois choisi, tiens. J'aurai enfin la paix.

La main sur le cœur, j'ai un hoquet de stupeur. Nous nous regardons en souriant pendant un long moment. Je me compte vraiment chanceux que Boss m'ait pris sous son aile. Sinon je me serais retrouvé à faire du travail en usine, et je vois bien à quel point ça détruit ma mère. Si seulement je pouvais gagner assez pour qu'elle n'ait plus à y aller… Le père de Lilac aide mais… la vie est chère, dans ce district.

–Tu n'es pas inquiet, fiston ? demande-t-il enfin d'une voix douce.

–Pas trop. Un peu. Je sais pas. J'ai du mal à croire que je puisse être choisi. Dans les districts de carrières, c'est évident. Mais dans les districts comme le nôtre… En réalité, j'ignore ce que les autres de mon âge peuvent faire. Vu que je suis plus vieux, j'imagine que ça augmente mes chances, mais…

Boss hoche la tête avec compréhension. Il s'approche et me donne une petite tape dans le dos.

–Allez, file. On se verra plus tard.

Je hoche la tête et accroche mon chiffon derrière le comptoir avant de m'éclipser. Les différents marchants commencent à peine à ouvrir leur boutique et me saluent poliment à mon passage. J'ai travaillé pour plusieurs d'entre d'eux durant mon adolescence, cherchant à faire quelques sous. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je n'aie pas essayé. Mais peu d'entre eux peuvent se permettre de payer quelqu'un à temps plein. Encore une fois, je me considère chanceux que Boss m'ait engagé.

En même temps, en tant qu'ancien gagnant des Hunger Games, il ne manque pas d'argent. Son souhait en tant que vainqueur a été d'avoir son propre bar dans le quartier où il a grandi. Je crois bien qu'il est le seul vainqueur à ne pas vivre dans le village des vainqueurs. Drôle de gars.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, Lilac dort encore et maman, comme Boss l'a deviné, se fait un sang d'encre toute seule dans son coin. Elle fait les cent pas, se frottant les bras nerveusement. Dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, elle me lance un sourire tremblant. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et la tire jusque dans la cuisine pour l'asseoir.

–Bien dormi ? je demande en sortant les ingrédients pour faire le repas.

–Oh, dit-elle en clignant des yeux. Pas très bien…

–Tu es inquiète ?

–Évidemment ! Mes deux enfants sont éligibles pour ces horribles Jeux ! Comme j'ai hâte que vous ayez tous les deux dépassé les dix-huit ans, tu n'as pas idée. Quelle horrible mère je suis de souhaiter que vous n'ayez pas d'adolescence, marmonne-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

–Tu n'es pas la seule, si tu veux mon avis. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Lilac est une petite morveuse maigrelette, pas moyen qu'elle soit choisie. Et moi je suis un barman sans diplôme qui sait rien faire. Tes deux enfants sont sains et saufs !

Elle glousse doucement, une main devant la bouche.

–J'ai entendu ça ! se plaint Lilac en déboulant dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et l'énorme chemise de son père mise à l'envers.

–Je savais bien que tu faisais semblant de dormir ! Paresseuse va !

–Ça s'appelle conserver son énergie ! rétorque ma petite sœur de treize ans en tirant la langue.

Il y a trois coups secs à la porte et le père de Lilac passe la tête par l'entrebâillement.

–C'est bruyant ici ce matin. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

–Papa ! s'exclame Lilac en lui sautant dans les bras.

–Hey, princesse. J'ai décidé de t'accompagner pour la Moisson ce matin, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire béat. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois ma mère sourire. Les deux adultes s'échangent un regard chaleureux. Même s'ils ne sont plus ensemble, ils sont encore en de bons termes, heureusement. Maman est certainement mieux tombée avec lui qu'avec mon père. À qui je n'accorderai pas une seule pensée de plus.

Je dépose les assiettes sur la table, ayant presque fini de tout préparer.

–Prêts à manger ?

.

.

–Tu n'es pas trop fatigué, Rhy ? s'inquiète ma mère en posant la main sur mon avant-bras.

–Un peu. Mais je pourrai me coucher dès que tout ça sera fini, dis-je désignant la place centrale d'un vague geste du bras.

–J'aurais dû préparer à manger et te laisser te reposer un peu, soupire-t-elle.

–T'inquiète. Je suis jeune, je vais survivre.

Elle dépose une bise sur ma joue, puis faire un long câlin à Lilac qui gigote dans tous les sens pour y échapper.

–On se revoit dans une heure à peine, maman, je la rassure doucement.

–Je sais, je sais. Je suis parano. À tout à l'heure, oui ?

Elle nous fait un petit salut de la main et s'éloigne, disparaissant dans la foule de parents. Je m'empare de la main de ma petite sœur et la pousse vers les lignes d'enregistrement. De nombreux bâillements m'échappent pendant que nous attendons et je m'étire avec un soupir. Habituellement, je serais dans un sommeil profond à cette heure-ci.

C'est enfin notre tour. Lilac tend bravement la main, pas une once de peur dans les yeux, et ils prélèvent une goutte de sang. L'année dernière aussi, elle a été très courageuse. Mais je crois que cette année elle est moins inquiète. Tout le monde ne cesse de répéter qu'il n'y aura probablement aucun douze ou treize ans de choisi.

–À plus tard, frérot ! sourit-elle, me forçant à me pencher pour me faire elle aussi une bise sur la joue. Et tu sais quoi, je suis contente que tu sois un bon à rien. Comme ça, je peux te garder comme esclave à la maison.

J'éclate de rire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

–Ben merci !

–Je t'en prie ! s'écrie-t-elle en se faufilant dans sa section.

Je rejoins mes quelques amis parmi les dix-huit ans. Dans ce coin ci, la tension est nettement plus forte. Un peu comme avec les tesserae, nous savons tous que les chances que les plus vieux soient choisis augmentent. Plus de force musculaire, plus d'expérience, plus de connaissances…

J'espère vraiment que je suis un bon à rien, comme le dit si bien ma petite sœur. Au moins, ça voudrait dire que je suis sain et sauf des Hunger Games à vie. Plus qu'une heure et je ne craindrai plus jamais d'être tiré au sort. Ça aura été sept longues années.

Je baille à nouveau. Bercé par les murmures des jeunes autour de moi, je sens mes yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes. Ça fait plus de dix-huit heures que je n'ai pas dormi et ça se sent. Je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin de son sommeil pour être fonctionnel.

Je m'appuie contre le haut cordage, les bras croisés, et me permets quelques minutes de repos bien mérité. Juste quelques minutes… juste…

–Rhy ! Rhymer ! chuchote la voix de mon ami en me secouant l'épaule. _Rhy_ !

J'ouvre grand les yeux et me redresse tant bien que mal. Il me regarde avec horreur et pointe l'estrade avec des gestes hystériques.

–Q-quoi ? Quoi ?!

–C'est ton nom ! L'hôtesse a dit ton nom !

–Hein ?

–Ton nom ! T'as été choisi, vieux ! C'est toi le tribut cette année !

Un frisson me parcourt de la tête aux pieds et je regarde dans tous les sens avec affolement. Je crois entendre pleurer au loin. Devant moi, des Pacificateurs poussent les jeunes de côté en se dirigeant vers moi.

Moi ?

C'est moi qui… ?

–Faut que t'ailles en avant ! _Maintenant_ ! s'écrie mon ami avec urgence.

Je dois… en avant… Mes pieds avancent d'eux-mêmes, me traînant jusqu'aux Pacificateurs. Ils m'encadrent sans me toucher, se contentant de m'escorter. Quand j'arrive au niveau des treize ans, Lilac tente de me rejoindre mais est retenue par ses amies de justesse. Je retiens mes larmes, l'évitant des yeux.

Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas… je dois être fort, je dois…

Ma partenaire de district est déjà sur scène, les vêtements et cheveux échevelés, les yeux agrandis par la terreur. Comment ai-je pu… comment ai-je réussi à _dormir_ à travers la moisson ? Et comment… comment ai-je pu être choisi… comment…

–Une main d'applaudissement pour notre tribut masculin, Rhymer Greenlaw ! s'exclame l'hôtesse. Et maintenant, si les deux tributs veulent bien se serrer la main…

Je me tourne mécaniquement en direction de la fille. Elle fixe des yeux gris gonflés par les pleurs sur moi et me tend une main tremblante. Je la serre fermement dans la mienne après une grande inspiration.

Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir peur.

.

.

–Meurs pas, Rhy, m'ordonne Lilac, la morve au nez mais l'expression sévère. T'as pas le droit de mourir !

Je m'agenouille devant elle et essuie ses joues mouillées.

–Je promets de tout faire pour rester en vie. Je ne peux pas promettre plus que ça. Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de mentir.

Elle renifle, la lèvre inférieure tremblante comme si elle retient un sanglot, et me tend son petit doigt. Je m'en empare avec le mien, scellant la promesse, puis la prends dans mes bras. Maman se joint à nouveau, s'accrochant à mon cou.

Nous restons ainsi une bonne minute en silence, simplement ensemble. Peut-être pour la dernière fois.

–Rhy, commence ma mère au creux de mon oreille. Tu n'es pas un bon à rien. Je crois en toi. Tu n'as pas été choisi pour aucune raison. Tu es bourré de talents, même si tu ne l'as pas encore réalisé. Crois en toi et reviens-nous en vie. Je t'aime, mon fils.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux malgré moi et je hoche faiblement la tête. Je dois survivre. Je… je ne peux pas les abandonner.


	5. District 4

Yoh ! Quatrième Moisson, on avance ! Petite précision, la tribut féminine a été créée par MonsterMaster qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser l'utiliser pour cette fic :) Et d'ailleurs, son discours lors de la Moisson est sa création aussi !

Guest : Merci de ta review ! Éventuellement je révélerai les douze talents pris en compte pour ces Jeux, mais ça sera à vous de deviner lequel s'applique à qui :P Ça fait un puzzle à résoudre XD. Pour les certains, la réponse sera évidente, mais pour certains des autres... :3 Mais bon, je laisse des indices un peu partout ^^

Merci à Ezechia pour l'efficace correction ! Les erreurs connes que je peux faire parfois... u_u

Enjoy !

* * *

 **LE COMBAT DES ÉLITES**

* * *

.

.

 _LA STAR ET LE CHANCEUX_

.

.

 **Weddell Skands, 16 ans, District 4**

Je cours encore comme une folle pour trouver la bonne tenue quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Avec une moue insatisfaite, je tire une courte robe rouge et l'enfile à toute vitesse. Les coups reprennent et un soupir dramatique m'échappe.

–Deux secondes, fille de seize ans nue ici !

–C'est moi, Wedd, dit la voix hésitante de ma mère. Je peux entrer ?

Je soupire à nouveau et vais ouvrir la porte en grand, la robe encore à moitié boutonnée. Elle me sourit timidement, encore dans ses vêtements de pêcheuse. Je me bouche le nez d'un geste ostensible. Je ne supporte pas l'odeur de poisson pourri. Pas de chance pour moi, vu où je vis. Quand je serai riche et célèbre, j'interdirai à quoi que ce soit de crustacé de passer la porte de chez moi.

–Comme tu es jolie, ma fille, déclare ma mère en me faisant signe de me retourner pour finir d'attacher ma robe.

–Évidemment, qui suis-je ? Je dois être prête pour quand je serai nommée tribut.

Les mains de ma mère s'immobilisent un instant dans mon dos, puis reprennent leur tâche.

–Tu penses que… enfin… il y a des carrières plus vieilles que toi, non ? Ils ne risquent pas plus de…

–Pff. Ma seule vraie compétition est Jorgia. Au centre, nous sommes les deux meilleures. Mais j'ai le potentiel de gagner les Jeux, je le sais. C'est moi qui vais être choisie. Tu vas voir maman, je vais nous sortir de ce quartier pourri. Tu n'auras plus jamais à travailler de ta vie !

Je lui fais face avec un sourire convaincu. Elle secoue la tête avec une mine triste et s'empare de ma main d'un geste tendre.

–Wedd, voyons. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime mon travail. Ton père et moi, nous faisons tous les matins ce qui nous passionne, comme nos parents avant nous et leurs parents avant eux. Je sais que tu refuses d'aller dans un bateau, et je le respecte. Tu trouveras ton chemin avec le temps. Mais gagner les Hunger Games n'est pas la réponse. Comment te faire comprendre cela ? Ça ne te rendra jamais heureuse…

–Toute façon, vous voulez pas que je sois heureuse, dis-je d'un ton vicieux en arrachant ma main de son emprise. Vous voulez juste que je reste médiocre pour le restant de ma vie, afin de garder les oh-très-chères traditions de la famille ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme vous voulez. Je vais être une star même si ça me coûte la vie !

Je quitte la pièce à toute vitesse, ne voulant entendre sa réponse, et sors de la maison en coup de vent. Je l'entends crier mon nom quelques fois, mais je suis déjà loin. Elle ne va pas me gâcher le jour de la moisson. Pas question !

.

.

–Enfin, Wedd ! T'as traîné ce matin ! m'accuse Jorgia quand je rejoins enfin mes amies à la plage.

–Ouais, j'ai été prise en embuscade par ma mère. Encore.

–Pauvre toi. T'en veux ? me demande Hecky en me tendant une bouteille sans étiquette.

Je hausse les épaules et en prends une gorgée, retenant de justesse une grimace dégoûtée. Comme d'habitude, son alcool est dégueulasse. La seule qui nous amène des trucs potables de temps à autre est Celia. Faut dire qu'elle vient d'une famille de riches, la chanceuse. Elle est un peu stupide, mais elle compense en dépensant pour nous sans compter.

Pas comme Deirdre. Une bonne à rien qui fait juste nous regarder en souriant à longueur de journée. Je comprends pas ce que Jorgia lui trouve. Si c'était moi qui menais, je l'aurais jetée hors du groupe y'a longtemps. Elle a aucun talent en tant que carrière, en plus. Ok, elle est peut-être un tout petit peu jolie, mais rien comparée à moi !

–Vous êtes prêtes pour la moisson, les filles ? s'enquiert Jorgia avec un sourire goguenard.

–J'ai déjà préparé mon discours ! je déclare en prenant une autre gorgée. Vous voulez entendre ?

–Toi, Wedd ? ricane ma rivale. Tout le monde sait bien que ça sera moi la tribut. Faut pas rêver.

Deirdre hoche vigoureusement la tête et je lui adresse un regard meurtrier. Hecky se frotte les mains, une lueur excitée dans les yeux.

–On fait un pari ? propose-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

–Quoi comme pari ? demande Jorgia, les yeux plissés.

–Voyons voir… qu'est-ce que vous voulez toutes les deux depuis longtemps…

–Elyas ! s'écrie Celia en sautant presque sur place.

–T'es un génie, ma vieille ! s'exclame Hecky.

–Non, je veux dire, regardez, y'a Elyas là-bas !

On se tourne toutes dans la direction qu'elle pointe. Et en effet, Elyas est là avec son groupe d'amis habituel. Je lui accorde à peine un regard. C'est surtout Celia et Jorgia qui l'adorent. Je ne serais pas contre sortir avec lui, bien sûr. C'est le gars le plus populaire de notre centre d'entraînement, ça ne ferait que rehausser ma popularité. Mais je ne vois pas trop ce que toutes les filles lui trouvent.

–Non, non, je suis sérieuse, reprend Hecky quand les garçons se sont enfin éloignés. Pourquoi ne pas gager sur Elyas ? Celle qui est choisie en tant que tribut cette année remporte le beau gosse numéro un. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Oh, ça devient intéressant. J'adresse un sourire à Hecky qui me répond par un clin d'œil. Je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur elle. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'étais pas approchée d'Elyas car c'est Jorgia qui mène notre groupe.

–Je suis partante ! dis-je en levant haut la main.

Jorgia se renfrogne, l'air mécontente. Puis elle soupire et hausse les épaules.

–Pourquoi pas, après tout, lâche-t-elle. Même si par le plus grand des hasards, Wedd gagne le pari… Elle se fera tuer dans l'arène et j'aurai quand même Elyas.

Je lui montre mon doigt d'honneur avec un sourire sous les éclats de rire des autres filles.

.

.

L'écran s'éteint enfin sur la dernière note de l'hymne de Panem. La moisson va enfin commencer. Hecky me frappe l'épaule et Jorgia et moi échangeons un regard de défi. Une fois, juste une fois dans ma vie, je dois battre Jorgia. Je dois être meilleure qu'elle. Mon futur est en jeu. Je ne serai jamais une star si je reste dans son ombre.

–District Quatre, êtes-vous prêts ? entonne Earle Matthews, notre hôte. La moisson des deux-centièmes Hunger Games, huitième Expiation, va enfin débuter !

Des cris d'excitations retentissent, moi la première à y participer. Je siffle de toutes mes forces, sautillant presque sur place. J'adore ce moment. Ces quelques minutes où la population entière est rassemblée pour célébrer le courage de deux tributs prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour l'honneur de notre district.

–Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

C'est dans ces moments que je suis fière de venir du district Quatre. C'est vrai que par le passé, c'était surtout les districts Un et Deux qui gagnaient les Jeux. Mais dans les cinquante dernières années, c'est _notre_ district qui a le plus de vainqueurs _et_ le plus de sponsors.

–-Le nom du tribut féminin se trouve dans cette enveloppe, continue l'hôte en agitant celle-ci. Qui donc aura l'immense honneur de participer à cet événement historique ?!

Je retiens mon souffle, les poings crispés et les yeux rivés sur l'étrange homme alors qu'il déchire l'enveloppe. Il sort le papier et le lit attentivement. Moi, moi, moi, moi, moi !

–Et j'ai nommé… Weddell Skands !

– _OUI_ ! OUI, OUI, OUI, C'EST MOI !

Je laisse échapper un cri suraigu et me précipite à l'avant, mais pas avant de montrer mon doigt d'honneur une deuxième fois à Jorgia. J'ai gagné ! Je suis la tribut ! C'est moi, _moi_ ! Le Capitole même reconnait ma supériorité. Je vais être une star, une vraie ! Finie la pauvreté, finis les poissons pourris, l'électricité intermittente, les vêtements recousus, les bijoux de seconde main. Fini, fini, fini ! HA !

Je saute presque sur place en me plaçant à côté d'Earle. Il m'adresse un vague sourire et demande une main d'applaudissement. Je l'attrape par la manche brusquement alors qu'il sort l'enveloppe du tribut masculin.

–Oui ? dit-il d'un air surpris.

–Je peux avoir ton micro ?

–Pardon ?

–Micro, ton micro !

Il me regarde quelques secondes avec l'air perdu alors que la foule se fait silencieuse. Puis, levant le sourcil gauche, il décroche son micro de sa veste et me le passe. Je m'en empare et me tourne vers la foule de jeunes et d'adultes rassemblée à mes pieds. Un large sourire étire mes lèvres. C'est moi qu'ils regardent. Moi qu'ils écoutent. Moi qu'ils vont bientôt admirer, vénérer, jalouser.

–Bonjour, peuple du district Quatre. Je voulais seulement dire… Sans vous, sans votre soutien et votre confiance, rien n'aurait été possible. Avant, je n'étais qu'une chenille écrasée sous une roue, mais grâce à vous, je suis enfin un papillon qui virevolte vers la victoire !

Un silence de plomb me répond. Ils doivent être trop émus. Je remets le micro à Earle et me place sagement à sa gauche, bien en vue des caméras.

–Hum, oui… merci, mademoiselle Skands… marmonne Earle, les deux sourcils levés maintenant. Au tour des garçons maintenant. Le tribut masculin est… Elyas Caldwell !

Je relève la tête avec surprise, la main devant ma bouche. Elyas ?! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure situation. Avec lui et moi comme tributs, les cadeaux de sponsors vont pleuvoir sur nous. On va faire un duo d'enfer ! Et avec mes charmes, je pourrais peut-être même le convaincre de se sacrifier pour moi ! C'est parfait, absolument parfait !

Elyas sort de la section des quinze ans pour nous rejoindre, l'air presque ennuyé. Je lui fais un signe de la main excité mais il ne semble pas l'apercevoir. Il se place à nos côtés et croise les bras, ne trahissant aucune expression. La foule l'applaudit bruyamment, tout comme moi.

Puis, le maire fait son interminable discours que j'écoute à peine. Enfin, c'est le temps de serrer la main d'Elyas pour sceller la moisson. Il se tourne vers moi lentement et je profite de l'ouverture pour me jeter sur lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent une fraction de seconde et il détourne la tête in extremis. Mes lèvres rebondissent sur sa joue. Immédiatement, il place sa main sur mon front et me repousse vers l'arrière. L'air blasé, il tend son autre bras pour me serrer la main, puis quitte la scène sans même attendre l'hymne de Panem.

Merde, j'ai raté mon coup. La prochaine fois, je l'aurai à coup sûr ! Après tout, il est ma récompense. J'ai gagné le pari, et maintenant, Elyas Caldwell est à moi.

Et avec son aide, je vais remporter les Hunger Games et devenir célèbre.

.

.

.

 **Elyas Caldwell, 15 ans, District 4**

Je retiens à peine mon bâillement, faisant craquer ma mâchoire, puis m'étire longuement. J'ai une douleur au bas du dos qui traîne depuis quelques jours. Je frotte mes yeux, clignant des paupières plusieurs fois.

–Mal dormi ? rigole l'un de mes amis en observant mon manège.

–Pas assez. Je suis sorti pêcher, je réponds en m'appuyant contre la barrière en bois délimitant la plage et la rue.

–Bonnes prises ? demande Niveron. Il parait que c'est mort en ce moment. J'ai même entendu dire que le maire pense demander à agrandir notre territoire. Sinon on n'aura plus rien à bouffer, vu le pourcentage que le Capitole nous prend. Ça a encore augmenté, tu te rends compte ?!

–Aucune idée là-dessus, mais ouais, j'ai eu des bonnes prises. Ludwig m'a encore offert des sachets de tisane pour ma mère. Il dit qu'il fait des records depuis que je suis là. Pas comme si je fais quoi que ce soit de particulier. Juste ce qu'on m'demande.

–Toi et ta chance légendaire, vieux, se plaint Weber. Tu peux pas nous en passer, un peu ?

Je me renfrogne, enfonçant mon pied dans le sable encore frais. Dans quelques heures, il sera brûlant. Pas que je pourrai en profiter. Tout le monde me répète que je vais être choisi à coup sûr. Je commence à y croire moi-même. Mon orteil touche ce qui me semble être du cuivre et je me baisse, balayant le sable fin. Plissant les yeux, je ramasse la pièce de monnaie qui apparaît.

–Encore ?! s'exclame Niveron. C'est quoi, la cinquième fois cette semaine ? Elle tombe d'où toute cette monnaie ? T'es un vrai porte-bonheur ma parole !

–Si c'était vraiment le cas, ma famille ne serait plus pauvre, dis-je en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

J'empoche la pièce, espérant détourner l'attention de ma personne. Le geste fait glisser ma plaque d'identification hors de mon tee-shirt. Les deux garçons la remarquent immédiatement et me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

–T'as déjà ta plaque ? s'écrie Weber. Je croyais qu'elle était donnée seulement une fois que le carrière était confirmé en tant que tribut ?

–Lashell a dit qu'elle avait aucun doute que je serais choisi. Et que comme ça, ça lui éviterait le déplacement, j'ajoute en regardant droit devant moi.

L'ancienne vainqueur répète sans arrêt que je suis le meilleur élève qu'elle ait jamais eu. Ça m'énerve, en toute sincérité. J'ai commencé l'entraînement de carrière pour me faire quelques sous. Afin d'avoir de meilleurs tributs aux Jeux, et ainsi avoir plus de gagnants pour notre district, les anciens vainqueurs ont eu l'idée de donner un petit salaire aux jeunes qui vont sous leur tutelle. Plus le jeune performe bien, mieux il est payé. C'est pourquoi notre district a le plus de gagnants depuis une cinquantaine d'années.

Tout ça est bien beau, mais je n'avais aucune intention de devenir un vrai carrière. C'était pour aider ma mère qui doit jongler deux gamins hyperactifs et un mari incapable de gagner sa vie. Mais comme pour tout le reste, l'entraînement m'a été si naturel que je suis devenu le favori de Lashell.

Pas que ça me dérange de participer aux Hunger Games. Si je gagne, ça serait bien pour ma famille. Et je pourrais faire ce que je veux, c'est-à-dire être sur un bateau à longueur de journée. Mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de mettre ma vie en jeu non plus. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette règle spéciale de l'Expiation… je ne suis pas certain que je me serais un jour porté volontaire.

Peu importe. Comme dit le dicton, advienne que pourra.

Je ferme les yeux, profitant de la brise. J'adore l'odeur de la mer, c'est bien l'une des seules choses que j'apprécie. C'est… familier, naturel. Ma mère me répète sans arrêt que je suis né sur un bateau, et que c'est pourquoi la mer est ma maison. Elle n'a pas tort. Il n'y a que la mer qui m'émeut. Rien d'autre.

Parfois, ça me fait un peu peur. Mon manque d'émotion, d'envies ou de désirs. J'ai l'impression de simplement me laisser emporter par le courant sans offrir aucune résistance, sans même envisager que peut-être ma place n'est pas là. Que j'ai peut-être un autre destin, quelque part, avec quelqu'un.

Un sifflement me sort de mes pensées et nous nous tournons tous vers la source. Un groupe de filles nous salue avec des gloussements excités. Weber y répond de gestes de la main enthousiastes, mais Niveron le prend par le collet pour nous éloigner d'elles.

–Ben quoi ? Elles sont jolies ! se plaint Weber lorsqu'elles sont hors de vue.

–Et pas intéressées par toi, rétorque mon ami en me lançant un regard moqueur. Elles s'entraînent au même centre que nous. Leur leader papillonne sans arrêt des yeux à Elyas.

–Je savais bien que j'aurais dû devenir carrière pour une raison ! geigne mon ami d'un ton dramatique.

Je soupire, passant une main dans mes cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

–On y va ? C'est bientôt l'heure.

–Ouais, et faut se taper la file, grogne Niveron.

–Si t'es pas choisi Elyas, je vais bien rigoler, déclare Weber.

–À moins que ça soit toi, je réponds avec un clin d'œil.

–Arrête, me fais pas peur ! couine-t-il, les yeux ronds.

–T'inquiète, t'es trop nul pour les Jeux, le rassure Niveron.

–Ben merci !

–De rien ! répondons-nous en cœur, échangeant un sourire amusé.

.

.

–El-ya, El-ya ! crie mon démoniaque petit frère de cinq ans en se jetant en travers de mes jambes.

Je le repousse d'un léger coup de pied, me tournant vers ma mère qui s'approche lentement de nous. Elle me sourit avec fatigue, attrapant le monstre par la main avant qu'il ne puisse se coller à moi à nouveau.

–Laisse donc ton grand frère tranquille, quémande-t-elle gentiment.

–Ma-a-a-a-ais, El-ya était pas à la maison ! On n'a pas joué, je voulais jouer !

–Tu as joué avec Matis à la place. C'était bien, non ?

–Oui, c'était bien, bien ! Mais je voulais avec El-ya, parce qu'El-ya il dit jamais oui pour jouer ! Je pensais que ce matin il dirait oui !

Mon deuxième frère déboule à son tour en tirant son bon à rien de père avec lui, comme s'il avait deviné qu'on parle de lui. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Si j'avais pu les éviter toute la matinée, j'aurais été content. Je sais que tout le monde répète qu'on doit aimer ses frères et sœurs, que c'est un lien indescriptible. Mais franchement, les miens ne sont qu'infernaux et rien d'autres. Je ne peux pas les supporter.

–Parce que t'es trop jeune pour participer à mes jeux, je réponds de mauvaise grâce.

–Ma-a-a-a-ais e-e-e-euh !

–Je dois y aller, il y a beaucoup de file à faire, je continue d'un mouvement du menton vers la tonne de jeunes éligibles rassemblés pour la Moisson. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

–Déjà ? demande ma mère d'une voix nerveuse. Tu ne peux pas rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps ?

–Mes amis m'attendent.

Je dépose une bise rapide sur la joue de ma mère, ignorant les morveux et le sans-emploi, puis vais rejoindre Niveron et Weber qui étaient allés saluer leur famille aussi. Nous discutons tranquillement, prenant notre mal en patience pour passer les stands d'enregistrement, puis attendre le début de la cérémonie.

Je retiens un bâillement, déjà épuisé de ma longue matinée. L'enregistrement du Capitole nous rappelle le traité de la trahison sous l'attention captivée de la foule. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ça. Ils jouent pratiquement le même depuis le début des Hunger Games, mais les habitants du Capitole et de certains districts semblent le regarder comme si c'est le dieu du district Sept en train de leur parler directement.

Je frotte ma semelle contre le sol, étouffant un autre bâillement. Niveron me donne un coup de coude, le regard désapprobateur. Je hausse les épaules. J'y peux rien si ça m'endort complètement.

Puis la cérémonie se déroule enfin. L'hôte se présente avant de passer rapidement à l'annonce du tribut féminin. Je ne reconnais pas le nom, mais une blonde surexcitée se précipite aux côtés d'Earle, dansant presque sur place.

–Elle vient de notre centre, me chuchote Niveron avec un ricanement. Lashell va être contente, tiens. Me semble qu'elle peut pas la supporter.

–Elle est sexy ! ajoute Weber. T'as vu ses jambes ?

–Pas mon genre, je lâche, observant le manège de la tribut alors qu'elle fait un ridicule discours.

Elle ne va pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Si elle est trop confiante, elle va faire des erreurs et se faire tuer en un rien de temps. Tant pis pour elle. C'est pas moi qui vais en pleurer.

–Au tour des garçons maintenant, se reprend Earle, l'air encore un peu confus.

Mes deux amis se tournent vers moi, comme déjà prêts à me féliciter. Je sens mon corps se crisper, mon dos se raidir, mes jambes s'écarter, mon menton se relever. Est-ce que je le veux, ou non ?

–Le tribut masculin est… Elyas Caldwell !

Je ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde, juste assez pour m'ancrer, me calmer. Non, je ne le voulais pas. Mais il est trop tard maintenant. Je suis tribut des Hunger Games. Weber m'assène une énorme claque dans le dos, me faisant presque basculer. Niveron, lui, se contente de me serrer l'épaule. Je crois qu'il sait ce que je ressens. Il est le seul à pouvoir me déchiffrer, parfois.

Je m'avance d'un pas sûr, masquant toute émotion de mon visage. Je ne vais certainement pas sourire. Je déteste mentir ou jouer la comédie. Si j'ai un point faible, c'est probablement ça. En tout cas, Lashell me le reproche sans arrêt.

Je rejoins enfin l'hôte et la tribut sur scène, recevant une main d'applaudissement tonitruante. Je retiens une grimace au vacarme. Je déteste les foules. Le maire fait son ennuyant discours. Je retiens un énième bâillement.

Puis on arrive enfin à la fin de la cérémonie. Quand je me tourne pour serrer la main de la tribut, je l'aperçois se précipiter sur moi du coin de l'œil. Le temps semble ralentir, les pensées se bousculant dans ma tête. Est-ce qu'elle m'attaque ou… ? Je me retiens de faire un pas vers l'arrière, me contentant de tourner la tête pour qu'elle ne me donne pas un œil au beurre noir. Les combats entre tributs sont interdits, c'est elle qui aura des problèmes. Au temps pour moi.

Mais à ma grande surprise, ce sont ses lèvres qui se déposent sur ma joue dans un impact douloureux. On aurait pu se casser les dents si elle avait eu ma bouche. Je la repousse immédiatement d'une main, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle m'observe avec une moue déçue. La folle.

Je m'empare de sa main pour la lui serrer aussi brièvement que possible, puis je la fais reculer de quelques pas et m'échappe de la scène, immédiatement encadré de deux Pacificateurs. L'un d'eux ricane silencieusement, les épaules secouées de tressautement.

Et on me parle de ma chance légendaire. Comme si me retrouver avec une partenaire de district complètement tarée et être choisi pour les Hunger Games alors que je ne le souhaitais pas était chanceux.

J'essuie ma joue avec une grimace dégoûtée. Me voilà bien parti.


	6. District 5

Cinquième Moisson ! Je ne vois pas le temps passer o_o (Non, vraiment. Je me suis mise des alarmes pour me souvenir de poster mes chapitres XD). Rien de particulier à dire sur ces tributs, à l'exception que j'espère qu'ils vous intéresseront ! :3

Guest 1 : Merci de ta review ! C'est vrai que Wedd est un peu tarée, mais au moins elle donne une note d'humeur, non ? ...ou pas. XD Et oui, en fait, elle et Elyas sont assez opposés question caractère. Ça devrait être intéressant :3 Contente que tu aimes l'idée du puzzle ! ^^

Guest 2 (manoirmalfoys ?) : Merci de ta review ! T'es pas la seule à pas aimer Wedd XD La pauvre, n'empêche. Mais bon, elle a son créateur pour défendre son honneur. :P Pour la chance d'Elyas, c'est une question d'interprétation. Lui ne se considère pas chanceux d'avoir été choisis, mais le reste de Panem si, donc... Qui a raison ? ;)

Et bien entendu, merci à Ezechia pour la correction ! (est-ce que je peux être fière de moi qu'il y ait eu un toooout petit peu moins de fautes sur ce chapitre ? XD)

On se revoit au prochain chap !

* * *

 **LE COMBAT DES ÉLITES**

* * *

.

.

 _LA PRISONNIÈRE ET LE GÉNIE_

.

.

 **Indigo Overwhill, 18 ans, District 5**

–Aucun contact physique permis. Vous avez quinze minutes, débite le Pacificateur d'une voix mécanique.

Il m'assied brutalement et attache mes menottes à la table, puis s'éloigne à quelques mètres, s'appuyant au mur pour nous observer. Je lève des yeux fatigués sur mon frère, esquissant un vague sourire. Il fronce les sourcils et avance la main, mais un raclement de gorge de mon garde le dissuade d'aller plus loin.

Il déglutit, l'expression peinée, et pose ses mains sur ses cuisses. Je ne peux pas les voir d'ici, mais je parierais qu'elles sont fermées en poings si fort qu'il se transperce presque la peau. Je le connais bien, mon frère. Il prend une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Je lui laisse le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, patiente.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, encore ? Pourquoi t'as un nouvel œil au beurre noir ? Le dernier venait à peine de guérir, ajoute-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Je hausse les épaules. Une chance qu'il ne voie que mon visage. Imagine s'il avait un aperçu de mon ventre. C'est pas comme si se mettre en colère sert à quoi que ce soit. Il ne peut rien faire pour moi et il le sait parfaitement. Il est impuissant.

–Je les ai regardés d'une façon menaçante. Avec mes gros yeux de poissons, ha !

Je baisse la tête, une mèche brune masquant une partie de mon visage.

–Indie… murmure mon frère.

Je croise son regard à travers mes cheveux, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sanglot. Il semble tout aussi dévasté que moi, ses yeux me suppliant de lui dire comment m'aider, comment me sauver, comment remonter le temps pour que rien ne se soit passé et que je sois encore à ses côtés, saine et sauve.

Je serre mes mains l'une dans l'autre, les genoux tressautant, et relève la tête avec un sourire brave.

–T'inquiète, frérot. C'est rien de nouveau. Je suis une tueuse de Pacificateur, fallait s'y attendre. Et hey, plus que trois semaines et ça sera fini !

–Dis pas ça ! s'écrit-il aussitôt, l'air désespéré. Dis pas ça… Je vais… je vais trouver un moyen, je vais…

–Ne sois pas idiot, Lan. Je suis condamnée et nous le savons tous les deux, je finis d'une voix ferme, sans équivoque.

Ma seule chance de m'en sortir aurait été les Hunger Games, mais bien sûr ça tombe l'année où je ne peux pas me porter volontaire. Foutue Expiation. Je sais que mes chances de survie n'auraient pas été énormes là non plus, mais plus de zéro pourcent, au moins.

–Parlons d'autre chose. Comment vont les parents ?

–Ils sont toujours autant des trouillards, si tu veux savoir. Ils agissent comme si de rien n'était. Ils ont tellement peur du Capitole qu'ils n'osent même pas visiter leur fille en prison. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais, Indie, déclare-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

Je hoche la tête, retenant mes larmes, et me force à afficher un sourire.

–Ils ont raison, tu sais ? Tu devrais faire comme eux. C'est dangereux de te mettre les Pacificateurs à dos. Les accidents sont vite arrivés. Je ne veux pas… Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu finisses comme moi, Lan.

Un rire amer lui échappe et il fixe sur moi des yeux rougis.

–J'ai pas peur d'eux.

Je lui lance un regard appuyé et il sourit doucement.

–Bon, peut-être un peu. Mais ça ne m'empêchera jamais d'essayer de t'aider. C'est ça la famille. On se soutient quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe la menace. Et si… si je ne peux rien faire… continue-t-il, sa voix se brisant. SI je ne peux rien faire, au moins j'aurai été à tes côtés jusqu'au bout.

Je hoche la tête, trop émue pour parler. J'aimerais lui interdire de revenir, l'obliger à lâcher prise, à me laisser aller, à vivre sa vie. À être en sécurité auprès de nos parents. Je devrais mais… je me sens si seule, et j'ai si peur, et… Lan est mon seul soutien, le seul encore là pour moi. Mes parents ont trop peur des répercussions et mon meilleur ami est terrorisé par moi. Je n'ai plus que mon grand frère. Et si lui aussi partait, je…

Je suis contente qu'il ne m'écoute pas, qu'il reste à mes côtés. Aussi impuissant qu'il soit, rien que de savoir qu'il est là pour moi, je me sens mieux.

–Lan… je… je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, mais… enfin… je t'aime. Tu le sais ça, hein ? Merci… merci d'être mon frère.

–Je t'aime aussi, sœurette. Et je…

–La visite est terminée, l'interrompt le Pacificateur en se poussant du mur. Ça fait quinze minutes. Vous continuerez votre drame à l'eau de rose demain.

Il détache mes menottes de la table et me prend par le col pour me traîner hors de la pièce. J'échange un dernier regard avec mon frère, espérant pouvoir lui communiquer toute ma gratitude. Il se force à me sourire, les bras ballants, une larme glissant le long de sa joue.

–Trop touchant tout ça, trop touchant, commente le Pacificateur en me poussant dans ma cellule brutalement. J'ai bien hâte de voir sa tête quand tu seras enfin exécutée.

–Prends ton mal en patience, mon vieux, je souris en me laisser tomber sur le matelas rapiécé. J'ai encore trois semaines pour te pourrir la vie. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que je serai choisie pour les Jeux !

Il s'esclaffe de bonne grâce.

–Tu m'fais bien rire parfois, la mioche. Faut pas rêver. T'as scellé ton destin le jour où t'as décidé de tuer l'un des nôtres.

–Et lui a scellé le sien le jour où il a décidé de me violer, je rétorque d'une voix venimeuse.

–T'avais qu'à pas le séduire avec tes jupes courtes et tes regards aguicheurs. C'est toi qui l'as cherché, ma jolie. Je suis sûr que t'aimais ça, en plus. T'as juste trop honte de t'avouer que t'es une petite salope.

–Parfois, j'ai l'impression que vous croyez ce que vous racontez, toi et tes comparses. Ça me rend malade.

–Parfait. Surtout, vise ton matelas si tu dois vomir. Et bonne chance à la Moisson. On se revoit dans quelques heures, j'en doute pas.

Il me lance un clin d'œil et je serre les poings. Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je ne vais montrer aucune émotion. Ils ne peuvent pas me toucher, ils ne peuvent pas me faire douter. Le connard a mérité son sort, et je ne regretterai jamais ce que je lui ai fait. Quoi qu'il m'arrive.

.

.

–Nous y voilà les enfants, amusez-vous bien ! s'écrit le Pacificateur en charge du transport d'une voix guillerette.

Les portes du véhicule s'ouvrent sur la place centrale et la vingtaine de jeunes prisonniers que nous sommes sortent sous les murmures des habitants qui nous entourent. À la queue-leu-leu, nous sommes amenés aux kiosques d'enregistrements. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve de ce côté-ci des regards. Aux autres moissons, je faisais partie des jeunes qui pointaient les prisonniers du doigt en me demandant quels horribles crimes ils avaient bien pu commettre pour être incarcérés.

Dans les districts, les règles sont claires. En général, un enfant de moins de dix-huit pris à faire un méfait est puni immédiatement, soit par coups de fouet, soit en se faisant couper un doigt, une main. Ou alors, il est envoyé au Capitole en tant que Muet. Mais quand le crime mérite la peine de mort, comme le mien, il est incarcéré jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, puis exécuté. Ne suis-je pas chanceuse ?

Ma voisine de cellule, par exemple, a tué sa famille entière, bambin inclus, dans un moment de folie. Elle dit qu'elle ne se souvient de rien, mais elle s'en veut terriblement. Elle répète sans arrêt qu'elle aimerait avoir dix-huit ans maintenant pour enfin mourir.

Moi… moi, je veux vivre. Il y a quelques mois, je m'en foutais. J'avais pris ma revanche, mon violeur était mort. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester en vie. Mais Lan… Lan m'a changée. Plus la date butoir se rapproche, plus…

Je veux vivre, c'est tout. Est-ce si mal ?

Nous sommes distribués parmi nos sections respectives, surveillés chacun d'un Pacificateur qui nous tient pratiquement en laisse. Je garde la tête haute, ignorant les regards des autres filles de dix-huit ans. La Moisson commence dès que nous sommes en place. Les prisonniers sont toujours amenés en dernier afin de faciliter le processus d'enregistrement.

Il y a d'abord la vidéo de propagande du Capitole, puis l'hôte se présente, essayant d'échauffer la foule sans trop de réussite. Les Hunger Games ne sont pas populaires dans notre district. Nous n'avons pas eu de vainqueurs depuis vingt-neuf ans, après tout. Avant, les districts Dix, Onze et Douze étaient les plus faibles. Mais va savoir pourquoi, ce sont maintenant les districts Cinq et Six qui le sont. À cause de cela, nous nous appauvrissons de façon alarmante.

–Bien… commençons par les filles, alors, se décide enfin l'hôte d'un air dépité.

Mes jambes tressautent à nouveau et je me mords la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Je n'y crois pas vraiment, mais… un miracle serait vraiment le bienvenu. Un tout petit, minuscule miracle. Mon nom. S'il vous plaît, oh, s'il vous plaît, que ce soit mon nom… je veux vivre !

–Le tribut féminin de la huitième Expiation est… Indigo Overwhill !

Je relève la tête, les yeux écarquillés. C'est… vraiment… moi ? Il y a vraiment… vraiment eu… un miracle ?

–Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ma jolie, murmure le Pacificateur en me poussant vers l'estrade. Dans quelques jours, tu prieras pour être de retour dans ta cellule à attendre ton exécution. Les Hunger Games… c'est un vrai cauchemar. J'ai bien hâte de te voir crever dans l'arène !

Je l'ignore, le cœur battant la chamade. Je suis la tribut. Je vais être dans les Jeux. Mes chances de survie ne sont plus à zéro. Une sur vingt-quatre. Ce n'est plus zéro.

La chance est avec moi… et je vais peut-être survivre.

.

.

.

 **Nyal Inchcape, 13 ans, District 5**

–Debout frérot, c'est l'heure ~ !

Je me fige, ouvrant grand les yeux, et fais mine de me relever. Aussitôt, je sens une pression sur mon cou, suivie d'une courte brûlure. Le visage de Kiann apparait au-dessus du mien, ses dents blanches et bien alignées constituant son large sourire et formant un effrayant contraste avec sa peau chocolatée.

Je retiens un gémissement de douleur, essayant de m'enfoncer dans mon maigre matelas pour échapper à la lame qu'il a placé sur mon menton.

–Oups ! Faut faire attention à toi, Nya-Nya ! s'écrie-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, comme s'il n'est pas celui qui a manqué de me trancher la gorge.

Je le repousse d'un geste brusque, faisant voler le couteau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il a un petit gloussement mais se lève de bonne grâce, se perchant sur ma table de chevet. Je me dépêtre de mes couvertures tant bien que mal sous son regard amusé.

–Tu dors trop dur, Nya-Nya. Comment vas-tu t'en sortir dans l'arène, je me le demande bien, soupire-t-il, comme accablé d'inquiétude pour moi.

Psychopathe.

–Je serai pas choisi. J'ai que treize ans.

–Tu me fais pitié, frérot. C'est vrai que ton géni est moindre par rapport au mien, mais un génie est un génie, peu importe le niveau. Tous les jeunes éligibles ont été testés sur un nombre de caractéristiques indéterminées qui permettraient de survivre dans l'arène. Ne crois-tu pas que l'intelligence serait l'un de ces facteurs ? Bien sûr, si j'avais été éligible, c'est moi qui aurait été choisi. Chanceux, va. J'aurais bien aimé participé aux Jeux, moi aussi !

–Tu délires. Et sors de ma chambre, je dois me changer.

–C'est ça, reste donc dans ton petit paradis imaginaire où les Hunger Games ne te touchent absolument pas. Tu dormiras mieux comme ça. Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien. Et si tu n'es pas choisi pour les Jeux… Je m'occuperai de toi. Ça passera pour un tragique accident. Et nos parents m'en féliciteront, j'te parie. Après tout, t'es le bon à rien de la famille. Celui qui ne sera jamais à la hauteur. Celui qui nuit à la réputation parfaite des Inchcape. Et penses-y, Nya-Nya. Si tu meurs, c'est l'occasion en or pour notre père de prouver sa sensibilité et sa grande force de caractère. Après tout, il a l'intention de participer aux prochaines élections pour devenir maire. Qui ne voterait pas pour Philemon Inchcape, l'homme qui a perdu son fils aîné mais qui malgré tout ne se laisse pas abattre et travaille d'arrache-pied pour le bien de son district ?

Il quitte ma chambre avec un éclat de rire. Je reste immobile un long moment, les yeux dans le vide. Il a dit ça rien que pour me faire peur, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne serai pas choisi pour les Jeux. C'est impossible. C'est une Expiation ! Et puis… mon père… Kiann veut seulement me rabaisser, comme d'habitude. Mon père serait dévasté si je mourrais…

Devant le miroir, j'attrape un bout de tissu pour nettoyer la plaie avec une grimace. Mon petit frère est malade, complètement malade. J'arrive pas à croire que nos parents ne voient pas à travers son jeu. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va devenir, quand il sera adulte.

Je vais enfin rejoindre ma famille, dans mes plus beaux vêtements et un bandage au cou. Ils sont déjà à table. Je me sers une portion en silence et prends place en face de Kiann, à la gauche de mon père. Il lève à peine les yeux, concentré sur l'écran de la télévision.

–Qu'as-tu au cou ? s'enquiert ma mère d'une voix rêche.

Je déglutis, échangeant un coup d'œil avec Kiann. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui… peut-être que cette fois, ils me croiront. Ce dernier m'observe d'un air ouvertement curieux et prend une nouvelle bouchée.

–C'est Kiann… il-m'a-réveillé-avec-une-lame-sur-le-cou ! dis-je à toute vitesse, ayant peur de me dégonfler.

–Quoi ?! s'exclame ma mère en se tournant vers mon petit frère. Kiann, est-ce vrai ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent dans une mimique d'horreur et des larmes manquent de déborder. Il renifle, secouant la tête de gauche à droite frénétiquement.

–N-non ! Jamais ! Je l'ai vu en allant le c-chercher pour m-manger ! Il se l'ai f-fait lui-même ! Je le jure ! M-moi j'ai rien f-fait !

Ma mère se lève d'un bond, les joues rouges de colère. Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, elle me gifle sans aucune retenue.

–Nyal ! Comment oses-tu ?! Tu es le grand frère, n'as-tu pas honte de te comporter ainsi ? Pourquoi dirais-tu une chose pareille contre ton frère ?

–J'ai pas… !

–I-il est j-jaloux, m'interrompt mon frère d'une voix tremblante. D-depuis que j'ai eu de meilleurs résultats aux derniers exams ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! Moi je pensais juste que j'avais eu de la chance ! La prochaine fois, je le laisserai gagner, c'est promis !

–Voyons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Kiann ! Tu sais très bien que ton père et moi voulons que vous ayez les meilleurs résultats possibles. Et toi, Nyal ! Ce n'est pas une compétition, tu m'entends ? Ne te comporte pas comme un gamin, enfin ! Tu as treize ans maintenant !

Je me renfrogne sur ma chaise, la joue encore cuisante. Et voilà. Kiann a encore gagné. Il gagne toujours, c'est simple. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie encore. C'est bien la preuve que je suis le plus idiot des deux. Mes yeux se posent brièvement sur Kiann. À travers ses larmes, il me fait un clin d'œil moqueur.

Psychopathe, psychopathe, _psychopathe_ !

–Silence ! ordonne mon père sans même nous regarder. On ne crie pas à table. Et Nyal, mets donc un bout de tissu autour de ton cou pour masquer le bandage. Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, que dirait les gens en voyant le fils du futur maire dans un tel état.

Je hoche la tête, baissant les yeux sur mon assiette. Peut-être que Kiann a raison, après tout. Peut-être que mes parents veulent se débarrasser de moi. Une chose est sûre. Tant que Kiann existera, je ne serai jamais en sécurité.

.

.

Sur la place centrale, des journalistes se promènent de famille en famille afin de récolter des témoignages qui passent en direct à la chaîne personnalisée des Hunger Games. Les moissons ne commencent pas avant une bonne heure et il faut de quoi occuper le temps. Ils font probablement la même chose dans les autres districts.

L'un d'eux se dirige vers nous avec un sourire avenant. Mon père m'attrape par l'épaule pour me positionner directement à sa droite. Comme un père bienveillant qui tente de passer tout son temps avec son fils, au cas où. Ça me dégoûte, et pourtant… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être content que ce soit moi et non Kiann qui soit à ses côtés. Je suis pitoyable.

–Monsieur ! Un mot, je vous prie ! s'écrie une journaliste en fourrant son micro sous le nez de mon père. Je vois que votre fils est éligible aux Hunger Games. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait faire partie de cette fameuse élite ?

Mon père se tourne vers elle avec un sourire bienveillant quoique peiné. Si je ne le voyais pas tous les jours dans son état normal, je croirais à son jeu à cent pour cent. Les apparences passent avant tout pour lui. Il est prêt à tout pour maintenir sa réputation de brillant ingénieur, mari fidèle et père exemplaire.

–Bien sûr, je suis inquiet à l'idée que mon fils soit choisi. C'est une immense épreuve, et je serais dévasté de le perdre, ajoute-t-il doucement. Mais ce serait une grande fierté pour moi que l'un de mes enfants soit participant aux Hunger Games et puisse représenter notre district. En toute sincérité, je ne sais trop quoi penser, finit-il avec un petit rire penaud.

De quoi faire plaisir au district _et_ au Capitole. Je me demande ce qu'il souhaite réellement.

Je secoue la tête, me donnant une gifle mentale. Ne sois pas ridicule, Nyal. Oui, il est un père froid et distant. Mais il n'est pas comme Kiann. Il a des émotions. Il tient à ses enfants, à moi. Je dois simplement m'améliorer à l'école… Le rendre fier. Il est juste déçu mais… il m'aime quand même.

Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Kiann. Si seulement il n'était jamais né…

.

.

–Indigo Overwhill !

Je sursaute, reconnaissant le nom. N'est-ce pas la fille qui a tué un Pacificateur ? Mon frère m'en a parlé pendant des jours. Il a dit que c'était très sanglant et que selon les rumeurs, on pouvait à peine reconnaître l'homme par la suite.

Une fille sort de la section des dix-huit, et c'est en effet la prisonnière. Elle est tenue à l'épaule par une Pacificateur et porte des menottes qui lancent un éclat de lumière sous le soleil. Je l'imaginais plus… menaçante, je crois. Elle est assez petite, avec de grands yeux marron un peu globuleux et de courts cheveux châtains. Elle semble plutôt inoffensive, en fait.

Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Kiann aussi a l'air d'un adorable petit ange, et pourtant…

En tout cas, pour une fois, c'est quelqu'un qui le mérite qui a été choisi. Je parie qu'elle participe parce qu'elle a déjà tué quelqu'un. Elle est probablement excitée à l'idée d'en avoir à nouveau l'occasion. C'est certainement un avantage dans l'arène. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe. Si c'est une fille comme elle qui est tribut, alors je ne risque rien. Kiann racontait n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. Tout pour se moquer de moi.

–Les garçons maintenant ! s'exclame l'hôte après avoir demandé une main d'applaudissement pour la prisonnière.

Il ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe bleu marine. Je cherche mes parents des yeux, les trouvant enfin. Les deux regardent impassiblement à l'avant. Ils ne montrent aucune inquiétude.

Je ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ?

–Oh ! Mais quel charmant nom ! roucoule l'hôte. Et j'ai nommé… Nyal Inchcape !

Je déglutis. Le temps semble soudain au ralenti. Sur le visage de mon père, j'aperçois un minuscule sourire, à peine une esquisse. Il me cherche des yeux, les bras soudain ballants. Il pose la main devant sa bouche, se frotte le menton comme s'il est choqué, perdu.

Mais je l'ai vu. Le sourire. La lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux.

Kiann avait raison. Comme toujours.

.

.

Mon frère sanglote, la morve au nez. Ma mère s'essuie discrètement les yeux. Mon père serre la mâchoire, le visage de marbre. Mais tout ça, c'est une comédie. Une amère, horrible comédie. Car dès que le Pacificateur nous laisse en privé dans la pièce des adieux, ma mère relève la tête et croise les bras, mon père se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil d'un air blasé et mon frère me lance un sourire triomphant à travers ses larmes.

J'aurais dû refuser de les voir. J'aurais dû… je devrais… ils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir ainsi, si facilement, si… comme si… Je suis un être humain ! Je ne mérite pas un tel traitement ! Ils ne peuvent pas… !

Mais je ne fais rien. Je les regarde en silence. Je ne suis même pas capable de pleurer pour mon triste sort. De me débattre, de les insulter. De faire quoi que soit. J'attends leurs instructions, comme toujours.

–Tu as bien réagi durant la moisson, commente mon père. C'est bien. Continue comme ça. Surtout, meurs dignement. Ne nous fais pas honte, tu m'entends ?

Il me fixe, le regard dur. Je hoche la tête, les mains tremblantes. Je suis pitoyable. Pitoyable !

Kiann me saute pratiquement dessus, me serrant de toutes ses forces. Ses joues mouillées se collent à mon cou. Il renifle une ou deux fois. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour pleurer si facilement. Alors qu'il ne ressent rien.

–Tu vas me manquer, Nya-Nya, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Je t'aime bien, mine de rien. Essaie de pas te faire tuer trop vite.

J'inspire brusquement et le pousse presque au sol, me retenant à la dernière seconde. Va savoir pourquoi. J'observe ma famille, cette bande d'hypocrites qui me manipulent comme bon leur semble pour leurs propres gains. Ils me rendent malades. _Je_ me rends malade d'être incapable de leur tenir tête.

Je suis fichu.

Le temps imparti est presque écoulé. Avant que le Pacificateur n'ait à les escorter hors de la pièce, ma famille se dirige vers la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Me laissant seul.


	7. District 6

Bonjour, bonjour ! On est enfin à la moitié des Moissons, yay ! \o/ Les deux tributs de ce district sont un peu... spéciaux, disons. XD Du coup, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop difficiles à comprendre et que malgré leur bizarrerie, ils vous sembleront quand même réalistes. Le tribut masculin m'a été créé par Eve et Zod'a, qui m'a permis de l'utiliser dans cette fic, donc un grand merci pour ce personnage ! :3

Guest-1 : Parfait pour ton pseudo, comme ça je te reconnaîtrai ! :D Et merci de ta review ! En effet, ces deux-là ne sont pas très chanceux côté famille. En même temps, c'est malheureusement le coup de beaucoup des tributs de ces Jeux, car c'est ce qui leur a forgé un talent spécial à plusieurs d'entre eux. Pour une vingtaine de chapitres par jour... Quand je serai milliardaire et que j'aurai rien d'autre à faire de ma vie, c'est promis, j'augmenterai la cadence ! :D

Chapitre enfin corrigé par la merveilleuse Ezechia !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **LE COMBAT DES ÉLITES**

* * *

.

.

 _LA FOLLE ET LE DROGUÉ_

.

.

 **Calico Ballantynn, 17 ans, District 6**

Le sol est humide, un peu froid. Un rayon de soleil me réchauffe les orteils, seules parties de mon corps qu'il peut atteindre. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Un frisson me parcourt et je me recroqueville un peu plus sur moi-même. Mes cheveux sont presque mouillés à cause de la brume matinale.

Mon regard s'arrête sur le mur de pierre couvert de graffitis qui me fait face. Tant bien que mal, je m'assieds en tailleur. Mes dents claquent les unes contre les autres dans un vacarme infernal. Je renifle et essuie ma morve sur la manche de mon chandail. Je me frotte les bras, essayant de faire circuler le sang.

La Moisson est aujourd'hui. _Enfin_.

Je me lève lentement, les membres courbaturés. Tous mes lieux habituels étaient déjà pris quand je me suis enfin sentie prête à dormir, hier. Du coup, j'ai hérité de la ruelle du seizième. Pas la plus confortable. Les courants d'air y sont horribles.

Mais c'est toujours mieux que de dormir chez moi, sous les regards plein de pitié de mes grands-parents. Ils ne comprennent rien. La maison… elle est trop petite, trop restreinte. Je m'y sens comme emprisonnée. La nuit, les murs se referment sur moi, le plafond m'écrase, même le plancher monte lentement jusqu'à m'étouffer.

Mais je n'arrive pas à leur expliquer cela.

J'époussette mes vêtements, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre pour me réchauffer. Je refais mon chignon, m'assurant qu'aucune mèche rousse n'en sort, puis je me frotte le visage vigoureusement pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de sommeil. Je suis fin prête à affronter le monde extérieur.

–Bien dormi, la folle ? se moque un jeune quand j'émerge de ma ruelle.

Je hoche la tête. Pas si mal, en réalité.

–Elle me répond, en plus ! s'esclaffe-t-il.

–Tu devrais te laver, ma vieille, intervient une petite brune. Tu pues, genre… trop.

–Ça fait quelques jours… dis-je dans un murmure.

–Ew !

Un autre garçon me crache soudain dessus sous les éclats de rire de ses amis.

–Pour te motiver un peu ! explique-t-il, presque plié en deux.

Je reste immobile, les observant en silence. Ils se croient méchants. Ils pensent me faire souffrir. Mais ils ne comprennent pas. C'est eux qui souffrent. Ils ne réalisent même pas que le monde va à sa perte, que tout se détruit progressivement. Que vivre n'équivaut plus qu'à souffrir. On ne naît que pour mourir. J'ai lu ça dans un livre, une fois. Que la vie est une maladie mortelle. Si les humains étaient assez intelligents, ils cesseraient de se reproduire. Ils arrêteraient de mettre au monde des enfants afin de ne plus être seuls à supporter leur douleur quotidienne. Ils mettraient fin à leur égoïsme et épargneraient les générations futures.

Alors je ne leur en veux pas. Ces enfants sont pris dans un cercle vicieux, ils ne reproduisent que ce qu'ils ont appris. Qu'il faut faire souffrir car c'est trop dur de rester seul dans sa souffrance. Ils n'ont pas compris. Mais moi, je sais. Et si j'étais plus forte, si je n'étais pas moi-même prise au piège dans ce cercle vicieux, j'aurais le courage de mettre fin à leur vie, de les libérer enfin de cette existence sans queue ni tête.

C'est pour ça que je vais être choisie à la moisson, pour ça que je m'entraîne depuis douze mois. Je pourrai enfin sauver les pauvres enfants qui ne méritent pas cette horrible maladie qu'est la vie. Et peut-être… peut-être même que je serai sauvée moi-même. Les Hunger Games me donneront le courage qu'il me manque.

–Pas vrai, papa ?

Je souris sous l'acquiescement de mon père. C'est lui qui m'a tout expliqué, qui m'a fait réaliser la vérité. Qui m'a montré à quel point la mort est une rédemption, une libération, une joie immense.

–J'ai si hâte que tu me rejoignes, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille avec une tendre caresse sur ma joue.

–Moi aussi. Bientôt, papa. Bientôt.

–La folle se parle à elle-même, quelle surprise, ricane le premier garçon, me rappelant leur présence. Allez, on se barre.

La petite bande s'éloigne après m'avoir lancée quelques commentaires de plus. Je souris, leur disant au revoir d'un signe de la main, puis me dirige d'un pas presque guilleret chez mes grands-parents.

Ceux-ci dorment encore. Je me glisse silencieusement dans ma chambre et prépare une bassine afin de me nettoyer. Je dois être au meilleur de ma forme pour la Moisson. C'est le début de la fin, après tout. Quand je serai choisie, cette maladie mortelle qu'est la vie arrivera à son point critique. Pour moi comme pour les autres tributs. Ce n'est pas un évènement qui arrive tous les jours.

Une fois lavée et habillée, je me place dans l'encadrement de la chambre de mes grands-parents. En silence, je les observe dans leur sommeil paisible. Je pourrais abréger leurs souffrances maintenant. Mais je suis égoïste. J'aimerais être seule avec mes parents un moment avant qu'ils ne nous rejoignent. Ils sont vieux, de toute façon. Ça ne saurait pas tarder.

Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront. Une fois qu'ils seront morts, ils comprendront tout. Ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils se sont accrochés au cercle vicieux. Moi j'ai eu l'aide de papa pour m'en sortir, après tout. Sinon, je serais toujours aussi ignorante, à l'heure qu'il est.

Heureusement que mon père est mort, il y a cinq ans. Heureusement qu'il a détruit l'illusion de la vie pour que j'en sois vite libérée.

Et heureusement que les Hunger Games existent.

.

.

–Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! s'exclame Chani Dunavan en sautillant presque sur place.

Un morne silence lui répond, mais cela ne la décourage aucunement. Il est vrai que les Jeux ne sont pas bien populaires dans notre district. Nous n'avons que très rarement des gagnants, et ceux-ci finissent toujours en drogués incapable d'aider leurs tributs une fois mentors. De plus, la maire ne cesse de déplorer que de plus en plus de jeunes se mettent à la drogue, ayant grandi sous la tutelle de parents eux-mêmes drogués. Ça entraîne de la pauvre production, donc le mécontentement du Capitole, donc plus de pauvreté, donc de faibles tributs, donc aucune récompense, donc une population misérable qui se tourne vers les drogues pour oublier, donc…

Le cercle vicieux de la vie. Ça revient toujours à lui. Mais peu importe. Plus tout ira mal, plus l'humanité se rendra compte qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à vivre. Ça ne fait que soutenir ma cause.

–Il est maintenant temps de commencer officiellement la Moisson, annonce l'hôtesse en replaçant son chapeau jaune canari qui était légèrement de travers. Et comme le veut la tradition, je commencerai avec les filles !

Je mâchouille une mèche de cheveux nerveusement, le cœur battant la chamade. Puisque je me suis entraînée toute l'année, j'ai de bien plus grandes chances d'être choisie que les autres jeunes du district. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas… Enfin, il y a toujours l'année prochaine, après tout. Je ne peux pas perdre espoir si près du but.

–L'heureuse élue qui sera la tribut du district Six est… commence l'hôtesse en sortant le papier blanc de l'enveloppe, Calico Ballantynn !

Un large sourire étire mes lèvres. C'est un signe du destin ! J'ai été choisie, je suis la tribut ! Sans une once d'hésitation, je traverse la marée des filles de dix-sept ans pour rejoindre l'allée centrale menant à l'estrade. Je tente de prendre une expression neutre sans trop de réussite.

–En voilà une qui est heureuse ! taquine Chani en m'accueillant sur scène. C'est ce qu'il faut ! Une main d'applaudissement pour notre courageuse tribut du district Six !

La réaction de la foule est minime, mais je m'en fous. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai été choisie. L'univers me donne raison dans ma mission. Il me donne les outils pour me permettre d'aider mes compatriotes, de les sauver. De _me_ sauver.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie.

–Au tour des garçons, continue l'hôtesse d'un ton guilleret. Et j'ai nommé… Allen Verhaeven !

Il y a un long silence, puis un cri suraigu suivi de sanglots terrorisé. Tous se tournent vers la section des seize ans où les Pacificateurs se fraient un chemin pour récupérer le tribut. Un garçon est vite tiré à bout de bras, sanglotant et criant au meurtre, et déposé sans ménagement à mes côtés. Il porte de drôles de lunettes protectrices en cuir et ses dreads vertes sont attachées en une haute queue de cheval.

Il paraît pitoyable. La morve au nez, maigre, le nez de travers – comme cassé trop de fois –, lèvres desséchées et arborant des bleus un peu partout. Au premier coup d'œil, on peut voir que c'est un drogué.

Mon cœur se réchauffe à sa vue. La vie semble avoir été si difficile pour lui. Je vais tout faire pour l'aider, pour lui accorder sa rédemption. Il mérite d'être enfin en paix, libéré de toutes envies, de toutes douleurs. Et je vais l'aider.

C'est décidé. Je ferai d'Allen ma première victime dans l'arène. Étant mon partenaire de district, il le mérite amplement.

J'offre ma main au garçon avec un sourire bienveillant afin de l'aider à se relever. Ça lui prend un moment avant de s'en rendre compte, mais finalement, il s'en empare et se met sur pied avec un reniflement. Il soulève légèrement ses lunettes pour essuyer ses joues, le regard vide de toute émotion. Ses mains sont encore tremblantes, mais il semble un peu remis de ses émotions.

–Une main d'applaudissement pour les tributs du district Six, Calico Ballantynn et Allen Verhaeven ! s'écrie l'hôtesse d'un ton joyeux.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore.

.

.

.

 **Allen Verhaeven, 16 ans, District 6**

–DEBOUT, DEBOUT, DEBOUT ! hurle une voix aigu directement dans mon oreille.

Je me lève d'un bond, manquant de tomber du lit. Livie éclate de rire jusqu'à s'en tenir les côtes, pliée en deux. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, la bouche pâteuse et la vue encore embrouillée. Je m'empare immédiatement de mes lunettes protectrices et les enfile pour soulager la brûlure qui commence déjà au contact de la lumière. Mes yeux se posent sur mon horrible petite sœur et je me mets sur pieds, m'avançant vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

–Dégage ou je t'étrangle pour de bon cette fois, je murmure d'une voix rauque.

Mes mains me démangent, comme pour me supplier de passer à l'action. Elle se tait immédiatement et déguerpit de ma chambre avec un couinement indigné. Au moins les menaces fonctionnent avec elle, elle se souvient que je suis sérieux. Cléandra était trop jeune quand j'ai tenté de l'étouffer avec un oreiller, du coup elle ne me prend jamais au sérieux, la garce. Un de ces jours… Faut juste que je m'assure qu'aucun des parents ne soit là.

Il y a un gloussement à ma droite et je me retourne à toute vitesse, me retrouvant nombril à nez avec Lennor. Elle m'adresse un large sourire. Je me contente de grogner, me laissant retomber sur mon lit.

–Faut pas être en colère, maman est en bas, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Elle aide Abigail et Cléandra à s'habiller pour la Moisson.

–Faut pas me chercher.

Je me frotte les yeux et bâille longuement. Comme d'habitude, j'ai à peine dormi. Sous les yeux attentifs de ma sœur préférée, j'attrape la drogue à peine cachée sous mon oreiller. Je fais mes préparations de gestes sûrs, appuyant enfin l'aiguille à l'intérieur de mon coude. J'injecte la substance dans mes veines avec un soupir et m'adosse au mur en fermant les yeux.

J'avais besoin de ça.

–Dis, je pourrai l'essayer quand, ta drogue ? me demande Lennor d'un ton excité.

–Jamais, si j'ai mon mot à dire. Ça ruine des vies, cette merde. Livie par contre, elle va y goûter et bientôt ! j'ajoute, souriant à l'idée.

–Mais t'es toujours de bonne humeur quand t'en prends ! Moi aussi je veux être de bonne humeur !

–La ferme, t'en auras pas.

–Ma-a-a-ais !

–Commence pas, tu sais qu'il faut pas m'énerver.

Après de longues minutes où je ne fais que profiter du moment sous les jacassements de ma petite sœur, je me lève enfin pour m'habiller et me préparer à sortir. Ébouriffant les cheveux de Lennor, j'empoche la maigre quantité de drogue qu'il me reste et sors de ma chambre. Je tombe nez à nez avec ma mère.

–Allen, me salue-t-elle faiblement. Pourrais-tu surveiller les filles le temps que…

–Désolé, choses à faire, vie à vivre, bla, bla ! À toute !

–Allen !

J'envoie un salut de la main par-dessus mon épaule et quitte la maison en sifflotant. Sans même avoir à y réfléchir, mes pas me mènent à l'appartement de Sha, quelques rues plus loin. Je cogne doucement à la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. J'entends des pas de l'autre côté qui s'arrêtent à l'entrée, puis qui repartent après quelques secondes. Je serre les poings. Elle ne peut pas me traiter comme ça, elle n'a pas le droit !

–SHA ! je cris de toutes mes forces. SHA, OUVRE, C'EST MOI. OUVRE, MERDE !

Je tambourine contre la porte, continuant d'hurler. Il n'y a toujours pas de réponse. Mes poings sont rougis et douloureux. Les larmes me brouillent la vue et je me laisse glisser au sol, à genoux. La main à plat sur le bois, je m'y cogne la tête plusieurs fois avec des gémissements.

–Sha ! Sha, j't'en supplie, ouvre ! C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se verra ! Tu vas le regretter si je suis choisi à la Moisson. Sha !

J'essuie mes joues mouillées et renifle plusieurs fois, continuant de cogner faiblement à la porte de mes poings meurtris. Soudain, celle-ci s'ouvre en grand, me faisant basculer sur le dos. Sha m'observe de haut, les bras croisés et ses magnifiques cheveux blancs attachés en un lâche chignon.

–Toi, choisi à la Moisson ? commence-t-elle en retroussant le nez. Me fais pas rire, Allen.

–SHA !

Je me remets sur pieds, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais celui-ci disparait aussi vite qu'il est arrivé quand j'aperçois le garçon qui se tient derrière elle. Je le pointe du doigt, essayant de contrôler la rage qui s'empare de moi.

–C'est qui ce connard ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi ?!

–Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Allen. C'est mon nouveau copain, répond-elle d'un ton désinvolte. C'est fini entre nous deux, tu m'entends ? Ça fait déjà cinq mois que c'est fini ! Passe à autre chose à la fin, arrête de me suivre partout !

–Ça sera jamais fini, Sha ! T'es à moi et à _personne_ d'autre !

–Ok, j'en ai assez entendu, déclare le type en poussant Sha derrière elle. Laisse-la tranquille, elle a dit qu'elle veut pas de toi.

–Alors quoi, tu vas me tabasser ? ESSAIE, CONNARD ! je hurle en lui sautant dessus.

Il me repousse à deux mains et me martèle le torse jusqu'à ce que je rebondisse sur le mur de la maison d'en face. Le souffle coupé, je reste immobile quelques secondes et il en profite pour m'asséner un coup de poing au menton. Je me mords la langue sous l'impact et me plie en deux avec un gémissement.

–Tu fais plus autant le malin maintenant, hein minable ? rigole-t-il. Et c'est quoi ces lunettes, t'as l'air d'un aviateur ! Je peux te les piquer ?

–N-non !

–J'ai bien entendu oui ?

–Attends, ne… s'écrie Sha en accourant.

Il m'arrache les lunettes sans plus attendre et s'esclaffe bruyamment. Le soleil m'aveugle et je ferme les yeux. Prenant une grande inspiration, je serre les poings. Je soulève à peine mes paupières, juste de quoi distinguer sa silhouette. Avec un cri de rage, je me relève et l'attrape par les cheveux d'un seul mouvement. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je cogne brutalement sa tête contre le mur de brique. À répétition.

Il s'effondre au sol, inconscient. Je me baisse et récupère mes lunettes, les enfilant à nouveau, puis me tourne vers Sha. Elle a un hoquet de peur, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Elle devrait savoir, pourtant. Ce que je suis prêt à faire pour l'avoir à mes côtés.

–T'aurais dû être gentil avec moi, je geins en m'avançant vers elle. Je voulais juste te voir une dernière fois, au cas où. Je voulais pas faire ça ! Mais t'inquiète, même si je suis choisi, je reviendrai juste pour toi. Je t'aime, Sha. Tu le sais ça, hein ?

Elle hoche la tête, silencieuse. Je hoche la tête aussi et lui caresse la joue, ignorant son mouvement de recul.

–On va se revoir bientôt, hein ? Bonne chance pour la Moisson. On devrait tous les deux être sains et saufs, je crois. Les drogués peuvent pas faire partie de l'élite, pas vrai ?

Je ris et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'éloigner d'un pas guilleret.

.

.

La fille semble heureuse d'avoir été choisie. Une vraie folle, ma parole. Je cherche Sha des yeux durant les applaudissements. Au moins, elle est saine et sauve. À mon tour maintenant. Je me ronge les ongles nerveusement. J'ai fait le fier devant Sha, mais nous savions tous les deux qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je sois choisi. Et heureusement. Les Hunger Games m'ont toujours terrorisé.

–Au tour des garçons ! Et j'ai nommé…

Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi…

−Allen Verhaeven !

Pas… _moi_ ? Non, c'est impossible. Je blaguais, avec Sha. Je ne pensais pas… c'est impossible… Je ne peux pas être le…

– _NON_ !

Je hurle à plein poumons, apercevant les Pacificateurs qui s'approchent lentement mais sûrement. Non, non, non ! Je recule d'un pas, puis de deux. Finalement, je pousse les garçons autour de moi, essayant vainement de m'enfuir. J'ai à peine fait cinq mètres que des mains gantées se posent sur mes épaules pour me ramener vers l'avant.

Je me débats tant bien que mal, hurlant au meurtre, la vue embrouillée par les larmes. Mais rien à faire. Je suis impuissant. Et je vais mourir aux Hunger Games, comme tous les autres drogués de notre district les années d'avant. Sha va se trouver un autre copain et m'oublier à jamais. Livie fera probablement une fête pour célébrer ma mort. Mes parents seront enfin soulagés de mon poids.

Je… je sais que je ne vaux pas grand-chose mais je… je ne veux pas mourir. Pas dans les Hunger Games, pas comme ça…

Je reste effondré là où les Pacificateurs me déposent, tout esprit combattif envolé. Mon regard croise alors celui de Sha, comme par magie, à travers la foule des filles de dix-sept ans. Elle pleure ouvertement, les bras croisés, mais ses yeux sont fixés sur moi sans hésitation.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois la main de ma partenaire de district tendue en ma direction. Je tourne la tête, observant son expression bienveillante, son sourire un peu trop grand, un peu trop menaçant. J'accepte enfin son geste et me mets sur pieds. Je m'essuie les yeux sous mes lunettes et ignorant la maniaque au regard de prédateur à peine masqué, reporte mon attention sur Sha.

Je savais qu'elle m'aimait encore. Mais il est trop tard maintenant. Je vais mourir.

.

.

–Bien fait pour toi ! s'esclaffe Livie, la première à rentrer dans la pièce.

–Ne dis pas ça ! s'écrie ma mère, le teint livide. Oh, Allen…

Elle se précipite vers moi immédiatement et me prends dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à elle désespérément, comme si elle était ma bouée de sauvetage. Mais elle ne l'est pas, et personne ne peut me sauver. Lennor accourt à son tour et se glisse entre nous deux, me serrant la taille de toutes ses forces. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir Cleandra et Abigail collées à notre père. Ce dernier renifle et s'essuie discrètement les yeux.

Quelle réunion de famille.

–Je n'arrive pas à croire… murmure ma mère d'une voix tremblante. Tu… tu peux peut-être survivre, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas…

Elle prend une longue inspiration, se détachant légèrement de nous. Me regardant droit dans les yeux, elle pose ses deux mains sur mes joues pour être certaine d'avoir mon attention.

–Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, Allen. Tu m'entends ?

Lennor sanglote à cela, me serrant encore plus fort si c'est possible. Je pose une main distraite sur sa tête. Je tente de calmer ma respiration saccadée. Comment peut-elle être si optimiste ? Il y a dû y avoir une erreur, après tout. Je n'ai rien… je ne peux rien faire de spécial… je ne suis qu'un minable drogué, je n'ai que la peau sur les os, je suis illettré et je… j'ai…

Je ne pourrai jamais gagner les Hunger Games !

–Allen ! Tu m'entends ? Tu vas nous revenir ! Tu vas tout faire en ton pouvoir et tu vas nous revenir !

Je sursaute, tournant mon regard vers celui de ma mère. Avec un gémissement, je tente de me détacher de son emprise sans réussite.

–Pourquoi… pourquoi vous voudriez que je revienne, toute façon ? Je fais jamais ce que vous demandez, je ramène pas d'argent, je maltraite mes sœurs et je vous engueule tout le temps… Je sais que vous êtes déçus ! Quand j'ai quitté l'école, j'étais supposé travailler à l'usine et finalement je suis tombé dans les drogues et je vous ai jamais aidé ! Vous devez tout le temps rembourser mes dettes et nettoyer après moi… Vous vous en sortiriez pas mieux sans moi ?!

Ma mère baisse les bras, les yeux écarquillés, et j'en profite pour m'éloigner de quelques pas, entraînant Lennor. Celle-ci gémit, se cramponnant toujours à moi.

–Comment peux-tu dire… enfin, tu es… bafouille ma mère, les larmes aux yeux.

–Tu es notre fils, Allen, l'interrompt mon père en s'avançant. Alors fais tout pour revenir. Tu es notre fils et c'est tout ce que nous voulons. Ne pas perdre notre fils.


	8. District 7

Bonjour à tous. Et oui, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée ! Je suis terriblement désolée de ne rien avoir posté pendant un mois, surtout que j'avais promis un chapitre tous les 3 jours. Ce n'est habituellement pas mon genre d'étaler ma vie privée à tous, mais j'aimerais m'expliquer. Depuis six mois, j'accompagnais à domicile mon père atteint de cancer. Sa condition s'est aggravée très vite et il est mort il y a deux semaines, heureusement de façon très paisible. Je ne vous raconte pas cela pour avoir vos condoléances (sérieusement, s'il-vous-plaît), mais simplement pour que vous compreniez que je fais comme je peux avec cette fic. Son écriture m'a _énormément_ aidée dans les derniers mois, c'était mon refuge émotionnel/moyen de me défouler (oui, je sais que ça parait débile qu'une fanfic est tant d'impact, mais voilà, j'y peux rien), et elle me tient donc pas mal à coeur (raison pour laquelle j'étale totalement ma vie privée). Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de l'abandonner. Seulement voilà, certains jours on doit me sudoyer pour me forcer à quitter mon lit. D'autres jours, je me sens bien, j'écris, je suis heureuse, et j'ai l'impression de revivre. J'ai pu me préparer au deuil et je dirais qu'en gros, ça se passe bien. Mais je suis incapable de vous promettre un rythme de publication stable. Parfois j'écris cinq pages en une journée, d'autres fois je n'écris rien pendant une semaine. Je vais donc simplement dire que je fais de mon mieux, et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire même si je passe en silence radio complet de temps à autre.

Voilà, voilà. Fini le discours hyper trop déprimant de la vie.

Guest-1 : Merci de ta review ! Calico, disons que... Soit elle va rester dans son délire, soit elle va tomber en chute libre XD. Quant à Allen... en effet, il ne parait pas sympathique au premier abord. Disons que les drogues l'ont bien ruiné. Mais qui sait, s'il arrive à se sevrer, peut-être s'améliorera-t-il ? :) Et je suis très heureuse que tu aies lu Survivre et aimé ! (et yaaay, enfin une fan d'Alto, il n'y en a pas beaucoup XD). Merci pour le compliment ! *rougi*

Merci à Ezechia pour la correction du chapitre, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **LE COMBAT DES ÉLITES**

* * *

.

.

 _LA MESSIE ET LE PROTECTEUR_

.

.

 **Mae-Rose Saint-Bartholomew, 15 ans, District 7**

J'ouvre les yeux aux cris de mes petits frères qui doivent jouer dans la cour arrière. Le soleil illumine ma chambre. C'est rare que je puisse me réveiller aussi tard. Je reste immobile quelques minutes, me permettant de sortir lentement du sommeil. Si les enfants jouent, ça veut dire que mon père n'est pas là. Je peux donc prendre mon temps. Un peu.

J'observe le plafond de bois d'un œil distrait, perdue dans mes pensées. Aujourd'hui est la Moisson. En général, je ne m'en inquiète pas. Nous avons toujours des volontaires. Mais pas cette année. Je ne pense pas que je serai choisie, mais qui sait… Je me demande si ça ferait plaisir à mon père ou s'il en serait dévasté. Difficile à dire avec lui. Au moins, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Nali, elle n'a que treize ans. Je ne vois pas quelles qualités elle pourrait avoir pour les Jeux.

Je me lève enfin, les membres lourds et engourdis . Je pousse mon matelas légèrement de côté et détache la latte secrète du plancher. J'en sors une cigarette faite maison et mon paquet d'allumettes, puis remets la latte en place. L'un des rares Pacificateurs qui n'est pas sous le joug de mon père m'en fournit de temps en temps. Je ne peux pas en consommer souvent, mais je crois que le matin de la Moisson appelle à l'occasion.

Me collant à la fenêtre, je l'ouvre juste assez pour y faire sortir la fumée. Je prends la première bouffée les yeux fermés, m'en délectant. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Drôle de contradiction.

Je savoure ma cigarette, essayant de la faire durer aussi longtemps que possible. Finalement, je l'écrase contre le mur extérieur de la maison et la jette dans les buissons. La vraie vie commence.

Remplissant la grande bassine d'eau tiède, je commence ma routine par me nettoyer rapidement puis m'habiller. Normalement, je devrais aussi faire mes prières. Mais personne n'est là pour me surveiller alors…

Je croise Nali quand je vais dans la cuisine qui me salue avec un bâillement. Elle tient le bambin dans ses bras et le berce machinalement. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec un sourire et dépose une bise sur le front de mon plus jeune frère. Il babille joyeusement sous nos regards attendris.

–Comment va maman ? je demande doucement.

–Elle a pu s'habiller seule ce matin, me répond ma sœur avec une mine triste. Et elle n'a plus de marques au visage. Juste à temps. Grand-maman est venue la chercher pour la cérémonie de bénissement. Tu crois que… enfin… papa ne va pas se trouver une nouvelle compagne, si ? C'est ce que maman dit. Qu'elle ne vaut plus rien, maintenant.

–Je suis sûre que non, je la rassure. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est médical. Elle est sa femme, il ne peut pas la quitter.

Nali hoche la tête, l'air peu convaincue. L'accouchement du plus jeune a eu plusieurs complications. Les médecins du Capitole viennent de nous confirmer il y a trois semaines que maman ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfant. Papa a piqué une crise et l'a battue presque à mort.

Il me dégoûte. Il parle sans arrêt de l'amour de Dieu, mais il est horrible avec maman, il la traite comme une moins que rien. C'est pareil pour beaucoup de femmes dans notre district. Je ne laisserai pas cela m'arriver. Au moins, j'ai la chance d'être la fille du Messie. Ça me donne un certain… pouvoir. Et l'homme qui osera mettre la main sur moi sans ma permission le payera cher. Nali est plus timide que moi, mais je lui apprendrai. Elle ne doit laisser personne lui marcher sur les pieds.

La seule raison pour laquelle je suis les lois de mon père est que cela me donne du pouvoir. Du pouvoir dans le district, et même du pouvoir sur lui. Tant que je suis sa favorite, il me fait confiance et ne me surveille pas.

J'appelle les garçons de loin et ils accourent dans la cuisine, essoufflés mais souriant.

−Allez vous nettoyer un peu, le repas va bientôt être prêt, dis-je en retroussant le nez. Vous puez.

Ils déguerpissent aussitôt et je me mets à la tâche. Nali prépare un biberon afin de nourrir le bébé, s'asseyant à table pour être plus confortable. Nous restons silencieuses quelques minutes, chacune dans nos pensées.

–Dis, Mae… Est-ce que tu as peur ? Pour la Moisson.

Je secoue la tête. Peut-être un peu, mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Nali est trop sensible pour son bien. Un rien la secoue.

–C'est probablement l'un des carrières qui sera choisi. Et toi, es-tu inquiète ?

–Je sais que je devrais pas… c'est juste… les Hunger Games me font un peu peur.

–C'est normal, Nali.

–Papa dit que c'est une épreuve de Dieu, pour prouver notre fidélité. Mais pourquoi Dieu ferait souffrir des enfants comme ça ?

–Je sais pas. Ce n'est pas notre place de remettre Dieu en question, dis-je d'un ton amer, me taisant quelques secondes. Tu peux le faire avec moi, mais avec personne d'autre. Compris ?

Elle hoche la tête faiblement. Les deux démons choisissent ce moment pour envahir bruyamment la cuisine, réclamant leur nourriture. Je mets la table rapidement et sers le simple repas. On pourrait croire qu'étant les enfants du maire, nous serions un peu plus riches que les autres familles. Mais les mots de Dieu disent que tous sont égaux et que tous doivent partager également.

D'un même mouvement, nous baissons nos têtes pour silencieusement remercier Dieu de ces généreux plats. Enfin, c'est ce que nous somme supposés faire. Pour ma part, je me contente d'imaginer mon père se faisant éventrer par une branche d'arbre. Ça fait toujours du bien.

.

.

–Mae-Rose Saint-Bartholomew ! déclare l'hôte. La fille du maire, mesdames et messieurs ! Mais quelle surprise !

Je serre les poings, les yeux écarquillés. C'est mon nom… j'ai été…

Mon regard se pose sur mon père. Il semble aussi surpris que moi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il se reprend vite, ses yeux trouvant vite les miens. Nous nous fixons une fraction de secondes, mais c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour reprendre le contrôle. Je prends une longue respiration, puis m'avance d'un pas assuré vers l'estrade.

Je pourrai m'effondrer dans le train. Pas avant. J'ai un rôle à jouer, les caméras sont fixées sur moi, ma famille me regarde, le district entier me regarde. Je ne peux montrer aucune faiblesse. Le dos droit et le menton haut, je me place à côté de l'hôte. Celui-ci demande une main d'applaudissement en mon honneur.

Au début, il n'y a aucune réaction. Puis soudain, c'est une réelle ovation, un vacarme assourdissant. Ils sifflent, crient, m'acclament. Je force un sourire sur mes lèvres et envoie un salut de la main.

Ça me dégoûte. Tout ça me dégoûte. Pourquoi… pourquoi m'applaudissent-ils ainsi ? Qui suis-je pour eux ? Pour leur religion ? Ce Dieu qui a envahi notre entière existence, c'est dans un moment pareil qu'il me terrorise. Que sont-ils prêts à faire en son nom ?

Mon partenaire de district est ensuite nommé. Un garçon sort de la section des dix-huit ans, l'air surpris mais heureux. Il doit être un carrière, alors. Il est immense. Il doit faire presque le double de ma taille, sans parler de sa largeur. On pourrait presque dire qu'il est gros, mais il ne semble pas manquer de muscles non plus.

Un frisson m'échappe. Contre un adversaire tel que lui, je me ferais écraser comme une mouche. D'un côté, j'ai été malchanceuse d'être choisie, mais d'un autre… Heureusement que je suis la fille de mon père. La fille du messager de Dieu.

C'est maintenant au tour de mon père de faire son discours. Il s'avance lentement, comme avec hésitation, et s'empare du micro qu'on lui tend. Il prend une grande inspiration, et semblant avoir enfin pris une décision, se place derrière moi, une main posée sur mon épaule.

–Peuple du district Sept, entonne-t-il de sa voix toujours si grave, et pourtant si pure. Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour une tradition qui dure maintenant depuis deux-cent ans. Une punition, disent les districts, une rédemption dit le Capitole. J'appelle cela une épreuve autant qu'une preuve. Épreuve de Dieu afin de prouver notre foi, afin de s'assurer que nous lui sommes loyaux. Aujourd'hui encore, il me lance une nouvelle épreuve. Il envoie ma propre fille dans les Jeux. Mais je ne faiblirai pas ! Toujours, je croirai en lui, et je croirai en sa bienveillance. C'est son message, je n'en ai aucun doute, sa façon de nous faire comprendre que Mae-Rose est la nouvelle Messie. Si elle surmonte les épreuves et revient vivante des Hunger Games, elle sera alors la nouvelle porte-parole de Dieu.

Il se tait, laissant venir les acclamations. Il applique une légère pression sur mon épaule, comme pour me rassurer. J'empêche les larmes de monter. Encore une fois, il a choisi Dieu plutôt que moi. Mon propre père.

.

.

Je finis de serrer mes frères et sœurs une dernière fois, retenant mes larmes. Nali est la dernière à me relâcher. Elle m'observe quelques secondes en silence, ne sachant quoi dire, j'imagine. Je souris et lui caresse la joue, comme maman le faisait pour moi à son âge.

–Prends soin des garçons. Ne les laisse pas devenir comme notre père, dis-je dans un murmure.

Elle hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. D'un geste des mains, elle entraîne les garçons hors de la pièce. Je me tourne vers ma mère qui est restée en retrait depuis leur arrivée. Elle pleure silencieusement, une main devant sa bouche pour masquer ses sanglots.

–Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? chuchote-t-elle enfin d'une voix brisée. Tu t'occupes si bien des plus jeunes… tu es la seule qui peut le calmer dans ses colères… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

Je m'avance vers elle et m'empare de ses mains, les serrant dans les miennes doucement.

–Tu parles comme si je vais mourir à coup sûr. On ne sait pas, ok ? J'ai peut-être des chances… Je suis maline, tu sais ? Je vais peut-être réussir à gagner… je vais peut-être… n'abandonne pas de si tôt, ok ? J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me supportes, que tu crois en moi.

–Oh, Mae… pleure-t-elle. Bien sûr que je crois en toi. Si seulement j'avais ta force de caractère. Peut-être alors que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Peut-être aurait-elle pu quitter mon père. Peut-être aurait-elle pu vivre bien, en sécurité, heureuse. Peut-être aurait-elle pu éloigner ses enfants de son influence, de ses croyances. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais un Pacificateur signale que les trois minutes sont écoulées.

Je dépose une bise sur sa joue et elle me sourit faiblement en refermant la porte derrière elle. J'ai à peine de temps de prendre une inspiration tremblante que déjà la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. J'échange un long regard avec mon père avant de me laisser aller dans l'un des confortables fauteuils. Il s'assied dans celui d'en face avec un lourd soupir.

–J'ai parlé à ton partenaire de district, commence-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Tu peux lui faire confiance, il va te protéger.

–D'accord.

–Je… je ne souhaitais pas cela pour toi, Mae. J'ai toujours cru… j'ai toujours espéré que tu sois mon héritière. Maintenant, ton sort est entre les mains de Dieu. J'espère qu'il te protègera, Mae. Ne perd pas espoir, fais-lui confiance. Peut-être est-ce un message de sa part… Une épreuve pour toi, pour moi… Afin que nous sortions de cela plus forts, plus…

Il se tait enfin, comme incertain, comme perdu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Hésitant, ne sachant s'il a raison ou tort. Je m'étais toujours demandé s'il croyait vraiment en Dieu ou s'il nous manipulait tous pour le bien de notre district. Après tout, il est vrai que si nous n'étions pas tombés dans la religion, nous aurions peut-être finis comme les districts Cinq et Six, qui sont de plus en plus pauvres et misérables. Ou comme le district Douze, qui n'a jamais vraiment pu se reconstruire. Ou encore le Huit, dont une majeure partie a été exterminée. Non, sans aucun doute, suite à la rébellion du Geai Moqueur, notre district se serait lentement mais sûrement détruit s'il ne s'était pas tourné vers Dieu.

Alors peut-être qu'en réalité, mon père croit vraiment en _Lui_. Que comme nous, il est endoctriné et ne réalise pas l'ampleur de ses actions ou les erreurs commises.

–Tu sais, papa… Moi… Je ne crois pas en Dieu. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y crois plus. Alors je ne pense pas que je puisse être sa messie. Mais je crois en mes propres capacités. Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre aux Hunger Games, mais je vais tout faire pour. Peut-être que pour une fois, à la place de croire en Dieu, tu pourrais croire en moi.

–Mae… murmure-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

–Et si je gagne, si je reviens en vie alors que je ne crois pas en _Lui_ … Cela ne pourrait-il pas signifier que notre district peut vivre sans _Lui_ aussi ? Sans religion, sans loi venant du ciel, sans prières et sacrifices et douleurs. Juste… nous, entre humains, entre mortels ? Dis, papa… Si je survis, est-ce qu'on pourrait vivre sans Dieu ?

Le teint blanc, il se lève lentement et quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

.

.

.

 **Lothar Thorn, 18 ans, District 7**

J'abats le bâton une troisième fois sur le mannequin et celui-ci se brise nettement en deux. Essuyant mon front couvert de sueur, j'observe les dégâts en silence. C'est la cinquième fois cette semaine. Je calme ma respiration, risquant un coup d'œil autour de moi en espérant que personne n'a vu. Ma voisine a la main sur la bouche pour masquer son fou rire, le visage rouge.

–Encore, Thorn !? aboie l'entraîneur en se précipitant vers moi. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de contrôler ta force ? Hein ?!

–Souvent… ?

–Souvent ! Tout le temps ! Sans arrêt ! Et as-tu arrêté de tout casser depuis ?

–Non… ?

–Exactement, non ! J'en ai marre, Thorn ! Ça fait quatre ans que tu t'entraînes avec nous et j'ai l'impression de ne t'avoir rien appris. Tu es arrivé avec ta force brute, tu repartiras avec ta force brute, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Je hoche la tête, les yeux baissés. J'essaie. Vraiment, j'essaie. Mais je ne comprends pas comment contrôler mon élan, je n'arrive toujours pas à jauger correctement les distances, la densité de ce que je frappe, la résistance de mon arme… Et chaque fois, j'en fais trop.

–Va te chercher un autre bâton et ne me déçois pas cette fois, bougonne enfin l'entraîneur d'un ton plus calme.

Je ramasse les débris de bois éparpillés autour de moi et me relève avec un soupir. Alors que je m'apprête à aller les jeter, les grandes portes du centre d'entraînement – en réalité une grange – s'ouvrent brusquement. L'entraîneur se précipite à la rencontre des nouveaux venus, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je comprends pourquoi quand je reconnais notre maire dans l'encadrement. Il est accompagné par sa femme qui se tient un peu en retrait.

Je m'immobilise, les bouts de bois toujours dans les bras. Le maire parle d'une voix basse à l'entraîneur pendant quelques secondes, puis ce dernier nous ordonne de cesser ce que nous faisons et de les rejoindre. Je m'obtempère immédiatement, laissant tomber ma charge. C'est rare que le maire lui-même nous rende visite !

–Bonjour à tous, commence-t-il d'une voix forte. J'ai décidé de venir vous voir car je sais à quel point cette matinée est cruciale ici. Je prends soin de me tenir au courant de vos progrès, des nouveaux arrivants comme des plus anciens. Il est important pour moi que vous sachiez comme je suis heureux et admiratif de votre désir de participer aux Hunger Games, de représenter votre district afin de partager l'amour de Dieu, afin de protéger et d'alimenter votre famille, votre peuple.

Il prend une petite pause, s'emparant de la main de sa femme avec un tendre sourire.

–Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous, cette année est votre dernière chance de participer. Je vous souhaite à tous que Dieu soit de votre côté. Je n'ai aucun doute que les tributs seront choisis parmi vous, notre jeunesse si préparée et courageuse. Cela fait maintenant cent vingt-cinq ans que mon arrière-arrière-grand-père, le premier Adam Saint-Bartholomew, nous a fait connaître l'amour et la bienveillance de Dieu, suite à la deuxième grande rébellion qui trouva notre district désemparé, accablé. Depuis, vous, nos jeunes, vous dévouez afin de rendre notre district fier. Cette année, je peux le sentir, sera une année spéciale. Je crois en vous. _Dieu_ croit en vous.

Il rapproche encore sa femme, la prenant par la taille et déposant un baiser un son front.

–Je vous laisse maintenant avec Cathelyn, ma tendre épouse, qui a l'honneur cette année encore de vous bénir comme il se doit en cette matinée de Moisson, tel que le veut la tradition. Malheureusement, les devoirs de maire ne peuvent pas attendre.

Il nous salue sous un silence béat et quitte le centre sans un mot de plus. Sa femme nous regarde quelques temps avec un timide sourire, puis fait signe à l'entraîneur qu'elle est prête à commencer. Habituellement, la cérémonie du bénissement est rapide. Puisque les deux jeunes se portant volontaires sont choisis à l'avance, la femme du maire n'a qu'à bénir deux personnes. Mais puisque le volontariat est impossible cette année, elle doit tous nous bénir, ne sachant pas qui sera choisi.

Ce sera mon premier bénissement, et mon dernier. Si je ne suis pas choisi à la Moisson, ce sera un signe de Dieu que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour représenter mon district et que ma place est ailleurs. J'en serais déçu, mais je comprendrais. Les obstacles que Dieu met dans notre chemin est ce qui nous fait grandir. Et l'humilité est une qualité cruciale à intégrer.

Peut-être que je reprendrai les études, bien que ça n'ait jamais été mon fort. Ou alors, je travaillerai tout simplement aux côtés de mon père à la coupe de bois. Tout métier est noble, nous rappelle toujours le maire.

Quand c'est enfin mon tour, je m'avance lentement, le cœur battant la chamade. Madame Saint-Bartholomew trempe le bout de son index et de son majeur dans la sève prélevée du plus vieil arbre de notre district et forme une croix sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux avec gratitude.

–Que Dieu te bénisse et te supporte quelques soient les épreuves. Qu'il t'enveloppe d'amour et de courage et qu'il te donne la force de survivre. Qu'il te transmette ses connaissances afin qu'à ton tour tu puisses les transmettre. Qu'il soit avec toi, en toi, et qu'il imbibe ton être afin de te mener à la victoire.

 _Ainsi soit-il._

.

.

C'est la fille du maire qui a été choisie. Je la regarde monter lentement sur l'estrade, le visage inexpressif, la démarche fière. Je l'avais déjà vue avant, bien sûr. Le maire est souvent entouré de toute sa famille lors de ses discours quotidiens. C'est un moyen pour lui de bien nous faire voir à quel point la famille est importante, qu'elle devrait être une priorité pour nous tous.

Sa fille n'est pas une beauté classique. Ses yeux sont un peu trop grands, d'un bleu un peu fade. Ses tâches de rousseurs sont un peu trop nombreuses, son nez est un peu trop long. Mais ses longs cheveux bruns encadrent son visage de façon charmante et son sourire semble toujours réchauffer les cœurs. Elle n'est peut-être pas la plus jolie, mais tout le monde semble malgré tout tomber sous son charme. Peut-être est-ce sa petite taille, sa fragilité, sa délicatesse, ses longs doigts qui s'agitent quand elle parle.

Tout ça pour dire, comme la plupart des garçons de notre district, j'ai toujours été fasciné par elle. En quelque sorte, cela va de soi qu'elle participe aux Hunger Games. Qui de mieux qu'elle pour introduire Dieu aux non-adeptes ? C'est difficile de l'imaginer dans un combat à mort. Mais étant la fille du maire, elle a certainement la protection de Dieu. Elle n'est pas sans défense.

–Félicitation à Mae-Rose Saint-Bartholomew ! répète l'hôte pour la deuxième fois suite aux ovations auxquelles je participe avec enthousiasme. Le tribut masculin aura certainement une compétition intéressante. Allons-y donc, n'est-ce pas ?

Il déplie l'enveloppe contenant le nom du garçon. Je retiens mon souffle. C'est ma dernière chance de participer. J'ai dix-huit ans. Il sera trop tard par la suite. Je vous en prie, que ce soit moi…

–Le partenaire de district de l'adorable Mae-Rose est donc... Lothar Thorn !

C'est… moi.

Je reste sidéré, les bras ballants. C'est vraiment moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire… je l'espérais, mais… Dieu… Dieu m'a choisi. Je vais être… tribut. Je serai l'un des représentants de mon district.

J'avance avec hésitation, comme persuadé qu'à tout moment, quelqu'un va me dire que c'est une erreur, que c'était la mauvaise enveloppe, le mauvais nom. Mais personne ne m'arrête, personne ne me regarde comme si j'ai mal entendu. Je suis accueilli sur l'estrade comme un roi, applaudit et félicité par le district. Un léger sourire s'esquisse sur mes lèvres.

C'est vrai, alors. Je vais être dans les Hunger Games.

.

.

La porte s'ouvre en grand et mon père débarque, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ma petite sœur est assise sur ses épaules et celle-ci quémande d'être descendue afin de courir à ma rencontre. Je la soulève d'un bras, déposant deux énormes bises sur ses joues. Elle éclate de rire, posant ses petites mains autour de mon cou.

–Tu l'as fait, Lothar ! me félicite mon père avec une claque dans le dos. Tu es tribut ! Je n'en reviens pas, je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Mon propre fils, participant aux Hunger Games ! Dire que j'ai douté de Dieu à la mort de ta mère !

Je souris tristement, hochant la tête. Je suis encore abasourdi aussi. C'est mon père qui m'a encouragé à rejoindre le centre d'entraînement. J'avais quitté l'école, n'arrivant à rien, et j'étais complètement perdu. Il m'a dit que même si je n'étais jamais tribut, ce serait une bonne éducation à avoir, ça m'apprendrait la rigueur, le contrôle. Ça me transformerait en adulte. Je ne serais arrivé à rien si mon père ne m'avait pas poussé.

Il m'invite à m'asseoir, ma petite sœur toujours accrochée au cou. Les deux coudes sur les genoux, il se penche vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Son sourire s'est effacé.

–Écoute-moi bien, Lothar. Je sais que le discours du maire t'a touché, durant la Moisson. Sa propre fille a été choisie, et c'est probablement un signe, c'est vrai. Mais… je t'en prie, Lothar. Ne te sacrifie pas pour elle. Toi aussi, tu as été choisi. Et toi aussi, tu peux fièrement représenter notre district, représenter Dieu. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre plus que toi, tu m'entends ? Je veux que tu reviennes en vie. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé aux entraînements pour que tu meures aux Hunger Games. Je t'y ai envoyé pour que tu gagnes, car j'ai toujours vu en toi un grand potentiel. Ta force presque surhumaine ne t'a pas été donnée pour aucune raison. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Je comprends ce qu'il me dit, vraiment, mais je… Si la fille du maire est vraiment la nouvelle Messie, comment puis-je prétendre que ma vie vaut autant que la sienne ? Même si je gagne les Hunger Games, je ne pourrai jamais aider et supporter notre district comme elle le pourra… Le maire lui-même est venu me voir avant eux, me demandant de la protéger. Que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été choisi. Que c'est ma destinée.

Comment puis-je ignorer cela ?

–Bien, acquiesce mon père. Le temps est presque écoulé. Embrasse ta sœur une dernière fois. Je crois en toi, Lothar. Que Dieu soit avec toi.

–Tu t'en vas, Lo ? s'enquiert ma sœur de six ans avec de grands yeux.

–Juste pour trois semaines, répond mon père devant mon silence.

–Maman va pas nous le voler, hein ?

–Non, chérie, murmure-t-il. Non.

–Prends soin de toi, le monstre, dis-je doucement en la serrant un peu plus contre moi, la voix rauque.

Je suis désolé. Je ne crois pas que je reviendrai. Mais ça va. C'est ma destinée, mon devoir, ma mission. Je l'accepte pleinement.


End file.
